Una nueva amenaza
by Suki Tenshino
Summary: Unos años después de las aventuras de los Tamers, un nuevo digimon amenaza con desestabilizar el equilibrio y ellos deben volver a salvarlo.. ¡Capítulo 21 subido!
1. Una nueva amenaza

Capítulo uno: Una nueva amenaza..

Rika caminaba lentamente por las calles principales de Shinjuku. Llevaba su ropa favorita, unos jeans azules doblados hasta las rodillas, unas cómodas zapatillas y una remera blanca con las mangas azules que su madre, Rumiko le había regalado; aquella remera que tenía un corazón completo en color azul. Había cambiado mucho desde su última aventura. Había comenzado a salir con Ryo, luego de varias insistencias de su parte. Se había vuelto muy buena amiga de Juri, quién por su parte salía con Takato, desde hacia ya más de un año. Ya la mayoría tenían 16 años, a excepción de Ryo quién tenía 17. Todos seguían con sus digimons y siguieron estudiando tranquilamente.

Caminaba casi sin mirar a su alrededor, iba algo distraída, escuchando a su banda favorita, Rammstein, en su MP3

Llegó hasta el final de la vereda y cuando estaba por cruzar la calle, sintió que algo la llamaba:

"Acércate.. Sabes que te necesito.."

Rika paró en seco al escuchar esas palabras. La voz no era masculina, pero tampoco parecía femenina. No parecía siquiera.. Humana..

- RIKA!!

Rika se sobresaltó ante el grito de Ryo y volteó rápidamente hacia él

- Ryo, ¿podrías gritarme un poco más fuerte? Creo que mi corazón no alcanzó de salirse de mi pecho.. – Le dijo ella, bastante molesta

- Mientras que tu corazón sea sólo mío, no tengo ningún problema con su ubicación, mi reina..

- Y ya te he dicho que no me llames así – Le espetó ella, aunque estaba bastante sonrojada

Ryo la miró con dulzura y le dio un beso en la mejilla

- Sólo te buscaba porque el padre de Henry me dijo que te buscara y mandó a Henry a buscar a Takato

- Y, ¿Para qué?

- En realidad, no lo sé.. Pero creo que hay un problema en el digimundo y el padre de Henry quiere probar nuevas armas

- ¿Nuevas armas?

- No lo sé, Rika.. Sólo sé que debemos ir

Rika lo observó y dijo en voz audible:

- ¡Renamon!

Renamon apareció tras ellas, detrás de una columna emplazada en la esquina

- ¿Sí, Rika? – Le dijo en tono suave, con la cabeza gacha

- Ve a la casa de Henry, el señor Wong nos ha llamado. Nosotros te alcanzaremos enseguida

- De acuerdo, Rika. Te veré allá – le dijo y sin más desapareció de la vista.

Rika tomó la mano de Ryo y ambos salieron apresuradamente hacia la casa de Henry

Cuando llegaron a la casa de los Wong, había bastante revuelo. Henry y Terriermon estaban enzarzados en una lucha contra Suzie y Lopmon, quienes querían entrar en el laboratorio de su padre, a pesar de que no lo tenían permitido. A su vez, Takato intentaba despedirse de Juri, su novia, aunque ella insistía en quedarse a curiosear.

Rika y Juri se habían hecho muy buenas amigas luego de las aventuras en el mundo digital; Juri estaba mucho más contenta que antes, porque gracias a los experimentos de Tao Wong, el padre de Henry, en conjunto con el equipo salvaje, había podido recuperar la información de Leomon desde la base de datos de Impmon y habían podido condensarla en un digihuevo color canela, al cual Juri llevaba a todas partes y cuidaba como un tesoro.

Cuando pudieron sacarlas de la casa, se dirigieron al laboratorio.

Ya en el lugar, Takato, Henry, Rika, Ryo y sus digimons, se sentaron ante Tao Wong y esperaron a que él hablara.

- Ustedes saben que los digimons son creados a partir de bases de datos y en su centro poseen un digicore. En especial en estos digimons, la digievolución se lleva a cabo mediante la recopilación de los sentimientos nobles, como el amor, el altruismo y la amistad, que ellos procesan como datos benignos. Los sentimientos impuros como la furia, la soberbia o el deseo de venganza dañan el digicore, porque para los digimons, son como datos dañinos y hasta nocivos. Por eso, a veces, los digimons digievolucionan de manera errónea

Takato bajo un poco la cabeza, apenado, pero Guilmon le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y este volvió a sonreír.

- Bien, el caso es que por un problema de contaminación del D-Reaper, tuvimos que aislar una parte del digimundo, a la cual llamamos isla Yuutsu. Allí llegan estos datos dañinos, provenientes de los sentimientos impuros de los humanos.

Aunque no sabemos la razón, un digihuevo se formó en ese sector del digimundo. Al principio, su crecimiento era normal. Tenía el nombre de Shogakumon y aunque este digievolucionaba, su nombre nunca cambió. Poco después, nos dimos cuenta de que su digicore estaba invertido: No solo se alimentaba de las tristezas y el enojo de las personas, sino que rehuía a los sentimientos puros. Por eso, no quisimos sacarlo de la isla Yuutsu, ya que si lo privábamos de los datos que lo alimentaban, su digicore se desgastaría más rápido y con el tiempo moriría. No queríamos que esto pasara, ya que era el único en su especie y queríamos protegerlo..

- Eso parece muy noble de su parte, señor Wong – Le dijo Takato con una sonrisa, pero al ver la expresión en el rostro del padre de Henry, la retiró de inmediato

- En realidad.. Fue un error terrible..


	2. ¿Evoluciones Elementales?

- ¿A qué te refieres, papá? – Le preguntó Henry – ¿Cómo que un error terrible?

- Ese digimon tomó parte de la información del D-Reaper y con su ataque, es capaz de dispersar los datos o moléculas de todo a su paso, razón de que ninguno de nuestros programas le hayan podido parar, por eso se volvió una amenaza tan grande que necesitamos de ustedes para destruirla..

Se paró, caminó unos pasos, se recostó en el escritorio y volvió a hablar:

- Y tenemos un problema aún más grave con él. Ha desarrollado un solo ataque pero este varía conforme a los elementos.. Es decir, si lo atacamos con ataques de origen ígneo, él contraatacará con ataques acuáticos; si lo atacamos con ataques terrestres, los contrarrestará con ataques aéreos..

Volvió a sentarse junto a ellos y los miró

- Ni Gallantmon, Megagargomon, Sakuyamon y Justimon podrían vencerlo, ya que sus ataques son normales.. Si vamos a vencer a este digimon, deben alcanzar el nivel mega con sus digimons y con una nueva arma que les daré. He estado estudiando los D-Power otra vez, y he creado cuatro programas, uno para cada elemento, uno para cada uno..

- ¿Y como sabremos qué elemento nos corresponde a cada uno? – Preguntó Ryo

- Eso deberá descubrirlo cada uno. Cada elemento tiene su personalidad y ustedes también así que tendrán que probarlos para encontrar el más adecuado..

- ¿De qué manera lo haremos? – Preguntó Henry a su padre

- Bien, a eso iba.. También he creado un sistema de simulación, en el cual cada uno probará los distintos programas. Sin más, quisiera que lo intentaran aho-

- ¿Así como así? – Interrumpió Henry, muy extrañado – ¿Y nos dejarás enfrentarnos al digimon como si nada, aunque haya peligro de que nos borre?

- Sé que te suena raro.. También he diseñado un campo contra el D-Reaper, basada en el ataque de Marineangemon y la armadura de Sakuyamon, que puede repelerlo.. Además, hijo, me han demostrado todo lo que son capaces de hacer varias veces y desde la última vez que los vi pelear en equipo, coordinadamente. Les tengo mucha fe y una confianza enorme.

Henry sonrió serenamente hacia su padre, quién le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y le desparramó el cabello cariñosamente.

- Muchas gracias, papá

Rika se conmovió un poco con esa escena, pero quiso hacer algo antes de comenzar a recordar a su padre. Lo único que atinó a decir fue:

- ¡Yo quiero ser la primera en intentarlo!

Todos miraron a Rika, mientras se levantaba junto con Renamon y le entregaba su D-Power azul a Tao Wong, quién lo conectó a su computadora y después de unos minutos, anunció:

- Bien, Rika, he cargado el programa AQUA en tu D-Power, por favor, intenten la digievolución Matrix

Rika y Renamon entraron en una pequeña cámara de simulación, semejante a las cabinas de grabación. Rika miró a Renamon y se sintió segura; levantó su D-Power y dijo enérgicamente:

- Renamon.. ¡Digievolución Matrix!

Se sintió desnuda y envuelta por el campo de energía de la digievolución, todo lo que podía ver era un brillo azul. En unos segundos, su cuerpo de fusionó con el de Renamon y captó la sensación común de estar uniendo sus almas, una sensación cálida y suave, pero algo cambió: De pronto, se sintió como sumergida en un enorme tanque de agua helada. Inspiró lentamente, y fue como respirar vida.

- ¿Cómo están? ¿Qué sientes Rika?

- Cómo si estuviera en una piscina de agua fría.. Pero es agradable y puedo respirar perfectamente

Sakuyamon se veía normal, nada había cambiado en su aspecto, pero su ataque era una inmensa ola de agua.. Además de los pequeños y rosados pétalos de Sakura..

La digievolución terminó y Rika y Renamon salieron de la cabina.

- Bien, parece que tuvimos suerte y el elemento de Rika es el agua

- ¿Qué pasaría si nos topamos con un elemento que no nos corresponde? – Preguntó Henry

- Bueno, lo más probable es que no se sientan a gusto con el elemento, en realidad, no tengo idea de que pasaría..

- Yo quisiera ser el próximo – Dijo Takato, con una sonrisa

Tao tomó el D-Power de Takato, y al igual que con el de Rika, cargó el programa

- He cargado el programa PYROS, es decir, el elemento fuego en tu D-Power. Lo consideré lógico, ya que los ataques de Guilmon son ignífugos.

Takato se apresuró a entrar con Guilmon en la cámara.

- ¡Digievolución Matrix!

Él y Guilmon se fusionaron como siempre, con una sensación agradable y cálida pero.. Algo andaba mal..


	3. Jugar con fuego es peligroso

- AAHHH!! – Takato gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, preso de un horrible dolor

Los demás afuera se desesperaron. Quién reaccionó más rápido fue Ryo, quién luego de gritarle a Tao y hacer varios intentos, logró desconectar la máquina de simulación, logrando que la digievolución de Takato y Guilmon terminara.

Takato salió ileso de la cabina, pero realmente asustado. No tenía quemaduras, pero había sentido la piel ardiendo por varios angustiantes minutos. Se había sentido como abrasado por el fuego.

- Papá, ¿qué le ocurrió a Takato? – Inquirió Henry, bastante molesto con su padre y preocupado, mientras Rika revisaba el estado de su amigo

- Takato está bien, pero gritaba como si se estuviera quemando.. – Le dijo mientras Renamon lo cargaba y lo depositaba en un sofá que estaba un poco más allá del laboratorio. – Y Guilmon parece ni haberlo notado..

- Parece que el programa se sincroniza demasiado con el sistema nervioso central del niño que lo esté utilizando. Por eso Rika se sentía plena en el AQUA.. Pero nunca creí que resultaría tan agresivo si se erraba el elemento

Tao Wong se tomó la cabeza con las manos y muy apenado, sin mirarlo, le habló a Takato:

- Lo siento mucho, Takato.. Nunca creí que esto ocurriría

- Está bien señor Wong, fue sólo en ese momento, ahora no me duele nada..

- Es que nunca lo pensé.. – Miró a Rika y a Renamon - "¿En qué estoy pensando? El nivel de sincronización del programa es tan alto que si Rika no hubiera respondido bien al AQUA quizá se hubiera ahogado.."

- Wong, parece que este experimento no está resultando tan bien como me comentaste – Dijo Mitsuo Yamaki; había aparecido de la nada, dando a entender que siempre se había encontrado allí.

Antes de que los chicos preguntaran, Yamaki levantó una mano en elusiva y dijo simplemente:

- Ya habrá tiempo para explicaciones, pero ahora quisiera que se concentraran en encontrar su elemento, ya que luego deberán aprender a manejarlo, y eso llevará tiempo

- No los apresures, Yamaki, apenas y son chicos..

- Sabes el peligro que hay en Shogakumon, Wong.. Sabes lo serio que es el asunto

Henry y Ryo se miraron

- Ryo, creo que tú deberías probar el programa PYROS..

- No quiero sufrir lo que Takato.. ¿Porque no probamos otro menos agresivo, como el del Aire?

- Porque como se dieron las cosas, si probamos el del aire y no funciona podríamos asfixiarnos y si probamos el de la Tierra, podríamos sofocarnos si ese tampoco resulta.. En realidad, es lo mismo con el que probemos..

- Entonces, ¿Por qué yo el del Fuego?

Henry lo miró a los ojos

- Mi padre dijo que se ajustaban a nuestras personalidades.. Bien, el fuego es fuerte, rebelde e incontrolable, es impactante e impredecible y yo no soy nada de esas cosas.. Por eliminación, si no es el elemento de Takato ni el de Rika, es el tuyo.. Además, creo que eres así..

- Hey, no estoy muy convencido con eso..

Henry miró a Rika, quién aún estaba con Takato.

- Es así, Rika también encaja con su elemento: Es algo fría, tempestuosa e inmanejable, pero también puede llegar a ser muy cálida, serena y dulce y sobre todo.. – Se sonrojo un poco por lo que había dicho e hizo que Rika se sonrojara también – Es muy necesaria..

Ryo estaba algo incómodo ante la situación, así que sólo tomó su D-Power y se lo entregó rápidamente a Tao

- Bueno, yo lo haré – Dijo, en un tono bastante cómico y que, muy evidentemente, quería encubrir su incomodidad

Él y el enorme Cyberdramon entraron en la cabina y llevaron a cabo su Evolución Matrix, si ningún problema

- Entonces, sólo quedan el programa AEROS y el programa TERRA – Dijo Yamaki, mirando a Ryo y a Takato

- Creo que Henry debería intentar con el programa AEROS.. Él tiene cualidades del aire.. Esa serenidad y tranquilidad que confiere y su espiritualidad armoniosa.. – Dijo Rika, sonrojándose y volteando hacia él, mientras Tao cargaba el programa en su D-Power – Bueno, me parece que eres como el aire.. Quería devolverte el favor..

De nuevo Ryo interrumpió el momento y empujó de forma chistosa a Henry dentro de la cabina, encubriendo de nuevo un súbito ataque de celos

Henry intentó satisfactoriamente la digievolución Matrix, seguido de Takato, al que le tocó el programa TERRA

Ya todos los chicos tenían su programa elemental de digievolución.. Ya era tiempo de probarlos en un lugar de verdad.. Aunque les había dado esa tarde libre..


	4. Una tarde libre, y luego, a Hypnos

Los chicos salieron de la casa de Henry muy entusiasmados. Takato dijo que, como había interrumpido su cita con Juri, debía ir a su casa a visitarla, así que se despidió de ellos. Henry se quedó en su casa, diciendo que no tenía muchos ánimos de salir y que debía cuidar a Suzie.

Eso dejaba solos a Rika y a Ryo, quienes extrañaban estar a solas un rato..

Salieron a pasear por el parque. Se detuvieron ante un gran árbol de Sakura y se recostaron en el pasto.

- Creí que nunca más tendríamos una aventura en el digimundo.. Jaja, ya casi estaba tan deprimido como cuando nuestros digimons se fueron por el portal – Dijo Ryo sentándose en el césped

- Y ahora estás tan alegre como cuando regresaron por la puerta de la casa de Guilmon – Le dijo Rika, sonriendo levemente e incorporándose para sentarse también, tomándose las rodillas con las manos

- Es que.. No sé que haría sin el digimundo.. Sin Cyberdramon.. Ahora está con Renamon, ¿verdad?

- Sí, Renamon no dejará que se pase de listo – Decía Rika con media sonrisa, moviendo juguetonamente los pies

Se quedaron callados un rato y luego se miraron y Ryo tomó la mejilla de Rika delicadamente

- ¿Sabes? Eres muy bonita, Rika.. – Le dijo y luego le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla

Rika se sonrojó un poco y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa. Ambos volvieron a recostarse en el pasto, viendo las nubes pasar y hablando de cosas triviales.. Pero lo importante en ese momento para ellos, es que estaban juntos..

Takato se dirigió presuroso hacía la casa de Juri, con Guilmon corriendo tras él. Cuando llegó, Juri estaba esperándolo en la entrada. Saludó a sus padres y se dirigió con ella al patio, dónde había una galería con un gran sofá con muchos almohadones

Juri contemplaba el huevo de Leomon, casi como esperando que surgiera un pequeño Popomon bebé en cualquier momento. Takato sólo miraba a Juri con mucha ternura, mientras Guilmon jugaba con Calumon, haciendo tonterías con el títere de perro de Juri en el patio.

- Casi podemos decir que somos los padres de este digimon, Takato - Le dijo, con una sonrisa infantil e inocente

Takato se sobresaltó de forma cómica y le habló, algo cauteloso y divertido:

- Jeje.. Juri.. Deberías pensar más las cosas cuando las dices

Juri lo miró algo confusa, para luego cambiar a una expresión muy tierna

- Creí que nunca volvería a ver a Leomon.. Y pensar que quizá en tan solo semanas puedo tenerlo devuelta.. Realmente lo quiero y lo extraño mucho..

Juri le sonrió y dejó el digihuevo a un lado.

- Pero.. Aunque quiera mucho a este digihuevo.. Yo te amo a ti, Takato

Takato se acercó despacio a ella y le dio un beso en plena boca. Juri lo abrazó muy fuerte y Takato la correspondió, susurrándole, muy feliz:

- Yo también te amo, Juri-chan..

Lejos de ambas escenas, Henry por fin había alejado a Suzie de su habitación, a cambio de prestarle a Terriermon, a lo que Henry accedió gustoso, ya que él tampoco lo dejaba tranquilo. [Nota de la autora: XD]

Se recostó en su cama, como siempre hacía cuando quería pensar tranquilo.. Últimamente era lo que más hacía.. Primero vino a su mente todo el embrollo del digimon Shogakumon.. Quiso pensar en alguna estrategia efectiva para vencerlo, a pesar de que su padre le dijo que no había más que hacer además de practicar con sus nuevas armas en equipo, pero siempre en su mente se colaba el recuerdo del rostro sonrojado de Rika.. Sus ojos lilas y brillantes. No quería enamorarse de ella, no ahora, cuando ella salía con Ryo.. Pero era bastante evidente lo que sentía su corazón..

En Hypnos, Yamaki se lamentaba

- ¿Por qué les dejaste el día libre, Wong? Estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso..

- Lo sé, Yamaki, pero debes pensar que son niños.. Necesitan jugar, relacionarse, tener amigos.. Relajarse un poco..

- Bien, pero mañana vendrán en la mañana a ver las instalaciones.. Ya es hora de probarlos en un lugar de verdad..

Los tamers llegaron una fresca mañana de sábado a las instalaciones de Hypnos. Allí, el equipo salvaje había creado una enorme cámara, similar a la cabina de simulación que había en casa de los Wong, pero mucho más espaciosa y con electrodos y cámaras en cada lugar; se notaba que estaba hecha para registrar cada detalle y calcular los ataques para la batalla con Shogakumon.

Gracias al nuevo equipamiento de Hypnos, financiado por el gobierno de Japón, se podía monitorear que pasaba en distintos sectores del Digimundo. Por ello, sentados frente a sus computadoras, los miembros del grupo salvaje (Quienes trabajaban en Hypnos desde hacía tiempo) les mostraron grabaciones de Shogakumon en cada una de sus etapas: En la etapa bebé, era un pequeño digimon parecido a un Punimon, pero de color negro y blanco.. Al digievolucionar, parecía ser una gran lagartija color blanco, negro y rojo, y al alcanzar la etapa novato, se había convertido en un lagarto gigante negro y rojo. Los cuatro coincidieron en algo: Para ser novato, su tamaño era exagerado.

No sabían qué ocurriría si la criatura seguía digievolucionando hasta llegar a nivel Mega, por eso intentaban detenerla ahora, pero los tamers necesitaban mucha práctica y sincronización si querían derrotar a ese digimon..


	5. Cuestionable amistad

A pesar de que los tamers iban a la escuela, llegaban a Hypnos todos los días a eso de las ocho de la noche y volvían pasada la medianoche, la mayoría de las veces, muy agotados

Ningún padre se quejaba por eso. Cuando mucho, se sentían algo preocupados por sus hijos, pero Tao siempre se aseguraba de llevarlos a salvo a sus casas

Uno de esos días, Takato y Henry habían logrado una coordinación perfecta entre sus ataques, por lo que todos estaban más que entusiasmados.

- Cuando los cuatro puedan atacar coordinadamente en un certero ataque, sabré que están listos – Les dijo un día Yamaki, felicitándolos por sus logros en tan poco tiempo

Sin embargo, el digimon crecía a niveles alarmantes y había comenzado a trasladarse, por lo que parte del digimundo estaba siendo borrada

Los chicos le explicaron a sus padres de los peligros que les esperarían cuando fueran de nuevo al digimundo y la mayoría entendió; todos menos Rumiko

- ¡No quiero que vuelvas allá! ¿Me oíste, Rika? Sé que aquella vez fuiste, pero esta vez es mucho más peligroso y no quiero que vayas a luchar directamente contra esa cosa

- ¡Mamá, no entiendes nada! ¡Ni siquiera sabes de lo que estás hablando! Y sabes que si me necesitan para esto, ¡Iré! Aunque tú y papá se opongan, ¡Porque me gusta pelear!

- Rika, tienes dieciséis años, ya deberías dejar de pensar como una niña y comenzar a razonar como una persona más adulta, madura y responsable, que piensa sus actos.. – Le dijo Rumiko, muy enojada

Rika se quedó callada un momento y luego le dijo a su madre en voz casi inaudible y fría:

- El día que tú comiences a madurar, mamá, yo lo haré..

Luego de decir esto, salió corriendo de la casa, olvidándose su abrigo y su celular, sólo llevando el estuche de cartas en su cinturón y su D-Power en el bolsillo.

No tenía a donde ir, así que sólo caminó, sin rumbo fijo pensando en su madre

- Es una tonta – Dijo en voz baja – Desde que papá regresó, no hace más que comportarse como una madre sobre protectora y madura – Añadió eso último con tono de burla y suspiró – Ni ella se lo cree.. Detesto esto..

Siguió caminando, realmente cansada. Ya se comenzaba a sentir un viento frío y pensó en el abrigo que había olvidado en su casa. Cuando estaba por llegar al parque de Shinjuku, oyó una voz tras ella..

- ¿Rika?

Rika no se inquietó, a pesar de que estaba muy oscuro, porque era una voz muy conocida para ella.

- Henry.. ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Podría hacerte la misma pregunta, ¿No? – Le dijo él, mientras se acercaba a ella. No llevaba a Terriermon, lo que era algo bastante raro en él.

- Yo.. Me peleé con mi madre – Le dijo Rika, algo resentida y enojada, mirando ligeramente al suelo, mientras los dos siguieron caminando por el parque de Shinjuku. – Es que mi padre volvió hace un mes, diciendo que mi madre no era apta para criarme. Pero mi mamá dice que sólo lo hace para molestarla.. Y así han estado desde hace tiempo..

Llegaron hasta una parte del parque conocida para ambos: La antigua casa de Guilmon. Los dos entraron, para resguardarse del viento cada vez más fuerte y Rika se sentó a descansar contra una pared. Realmente estaba exhausta.

- Debe de ser difícil estar en medio de una situación así.. – Le dijo Henry, sentándose a su lado, mirando un punto fijo en la pared opuesta, como si estuviera pensando. Luego miró a Rika y añadió - Pero ya estás mejor verdad, siempre eres muy fuerte para estas cosas.

La luz de la luna los iluminaba. Rika lo miró a los ojos y se vio reflejada en ellos.. En realidad, extrañaba que su madre y su padre estuvieran juntos y no lo quería demostrar. El semblante frío que ella tenía la asqueó y la llenó de tristeza.. Estaba a punto de llorar, pero Henry súbitamente la abrazó

- Siempre eres fuerte, Rika.. Vuelve a sonreír..

Era un abrazo muy suave.. Rika le correspondió el abrazo y sintió su calidez. Se separó un poco de él para mirarlo a la cara, pero enseguida se hundió nuevamente en el abrazo y se sonrojó

- Henry, yo..

- No digas nada – La interrumpió él, con una sonrisa serena – Sé que te puede resultar algo incómodo porque estás con Ryo, pero.. Es sólo un abrazo de amigos, ¿Verdad?

En realidad, no era eso lo que Rika quiso decir, pero no le contestó nada y casi sin siquiera notarlo, se durmió entre sus brazos..

Henry la miró dulcemente y, despacio se quitó su abrigo y lo colocó alrededor de Rika para abrigarla.

- Descansa.. Amiga Rika.. – Suspiró y luego sin pensarlo también se durmió..


	6. Mejor estar siempre en guardia

En la casa de Rika, Rumiko sale desesperada, seguida por Seiko

- ¡No puedo creer que se haya marchado a estas horas! ¡Son más de las doce! ¿Que voy a hacer ahora?

- No deberías preocuparte, Rika regresará y si no se quedará en casa de alguno de sus amigos, quizás en casa de la niña Kato..

- ¡No puedo creer que estés tan despreocupada, mamá!

- Escúchame, conozco a Rika más que tú.. Quizá pueda encontrarla.. Ahora ve a descansar, mañana tienes una sesión y sé que tienes sueño..

- Pero.. Mamá – Le dijo ella con un tono algo caprichoso, con lágrimas en los ojos

- Confía en mí.. Yo la encontraré y sé que volverá a casa..

Cuando Rumiko entró a la casa, Seiko salió al patio y dijo suavemente:

- Renamon..

Renamon apareció en seguida, agachando la cabeza, ya que tenía órdenes de Rika de obedecer a su familia y sus amigos cuando la necesitaran. Seiko le pidió que la llevara con su nieta y ambas se dirigieron al parque de Shinjuku, guiadas por el sentido de Renamon. Llegando allí, vieron a los chicos sentados y se acercaron despacio.

Henry, que estaba apenas dormido, despertó y las vio. Lentamente se llevó un dedo a los labios, indicándole que guardaran silencio..

- ¿Tú eres el chico Wong, no es así? – Le preguntó ella hablando despacio

Henry sonrió y asintió con la cabeza

- ¿Puedo confiarte a mi nieta? – Le preguntó Seiko, guiñándole un ojo

- Yo la cuidaré, no se preocupe – Le contestó él, con una sonrisa sincera

Seiko dio media vuelta y se fue, junto con Renamon, quién desapareció frente a ellos.

En casa de Takato, mientras él guardaba unas bolsas de harina, él y Juri hablaban acerca de todo lo que les habían dicho en Hypnos.

- Parece que es el primer digimon que existe con un digicore invertido.. Nosotros pensamos que Impmon también era así, pero él siempre necesitó del cuidado de sus tamers, sólo que no lo quería demostrar

Juri miró al vacío un momento, como si estuviera pensando, con una expresión algo triste y acarició el huevo canela que llevaba en su regazo. Takato pensó que había metido la pata, ya que Impmon era el digimon que había dado muerte a Leomon, pero después recordó que Juri lo había perdonado..

- ¿Que ocurre, Juri-chan? – Le dijo Takato, algo preocupado

Juri no contestaba, sólo seguía acariciando el huevo, mientras miraba al vacío, con el semblante serio

- Tengo un mal presentimiento.. Algo está ocurriendo en el digimundo, algo malo.. – Siguió acariciando el huevo y miró a Takato seriamente – El huevo de Leomon está volviéndose frío..

En ese momento, el teléfono celular de Takato sonó: Era Yamaki

- [I] Takato, debes venir a Hypnos ¡Ahora! [/I]

- De acuerdo, enseguida voy..

- [I] Intenta encontrar a Henry y a Rika, no puedo comunicarme con ellos por celular, Ryo ya está aquí.. [/I]

Yamaki cortó y Takato se levantó para ponerse su abrigo. Miró a Juri, que lo miraba preocupada

- Juri, debo ir a Hypnos.. No sé que ocurre, pero parece grave..

- Yo voy contigo.. Por favor, es que el huevo de Leomon no está bien y quiero que el señor Wong lo examine

- De acuerdo, pero vamos ahora.. – Le dijo él. Estaba muy cansado por la práctica de ese día y no quería esperar para saber que ocurría.

Los dos salieron de la casa de Takato junto con Guilmon, pensando en Rika y Henry y dónde podrían estar. Takato sabía que Henry no estaba en su casa, porque siempre salía a caminar por el parque hasta bien entrada la medianoche. Pasaron por la casa de Rika, pero no había nadie allí. Decidieron dirigirse a Hypnos de una vez, ya que se hacía demasiado tarde y no podían perder más tiempo.

- ¿Cómo que no encontraste a Rika y a Henry? – Yamaki parecía bastante enojado

- No sé dónde están, ninguno llevaba su celular y-

- ¡Yamaki! – Gritó Tao desde la lejanía

Yamaki, Takato, Juri y Ryo se dirigieron a dónde estaba Tao, y observaron en la pantalla que Shogakumon parecía estar metido en una jaula brillante

- El programa fue aceptado, Shogakumon no puede seguir trasladándose

- ¿Qué había ocurrido, señor Wong? – Le preguntó Takato, bastante más aliviado

- Los mandamos a llamar porque Shogakumon acaba de digievolucionar a su etapa campeón y estaba desintegrando y absorbiendo todo a su paso, lo que puso en gran inestabilidad el digimundo y creímos que habría que mandarlos de emergencia a pelear contra él; pero he logrado un programa de retención, que no dejará que se siga moviendo, al menos hasta que ustedes estén listos para luchar..

- De ahora en adelante, tendrán que esforzarse mucho más en hacer ataques sincronizados. Se nos está acortando el tiempo y aunque ésta se puede considerar como una falsa alarma, siempre deben tener sus celulares encima, no puede volver a pasar esto de que dos de ustedes no llegaron..

Ryo casi no escuchaba. Se sentía muy extraño por el hecho de que Henry y Rika no estuvieran. No quería ni pensar en que estaban juntos, porque confiaba mucho en Rika, pero no sabía que esa noche, ambos de habían quedado dormidos en un rincón de la casa de Guilmon..


	7. Sentimientos no encontrados

Rika se despertó por la tenue luz del amanecer, que entraba en la guarida. Lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos, fue a Henry, dormido a su lado.

Intentó zafarse de su abrazo sin despertarlo, pero Henry despertó también. Rika le habló en seguida algo preocupada.

- Henry, nos quedamos dormidos aquí..

- Eso es evidente – Le dijo él con una sonrisa, despabilándose

Rika se puso de pie y miró a Henry, quién la imitó

- ¿Qué ocurre Rika?

- Es que.. Yo.. – Le dijo ella, algo tímida, pensando en lo que le iba a decir – Henry.. Yo.. Quiero saber si tú sientes algo por mí..

La pregunta tomó de sorpresa a Henry. Sí, muchas veces había pensado una respuesta a ese cuestionamiento, pero nunca había llegado a una certera.. En su corazón, el sabía que debía decirle que sentía muchas cosas por ella, que estaban muy lejos de la amistad. Quería decirle que muchas veces se perdía en sus ojos y que muchas otras se dormía pensando en ella, pero sólo le contestó:

- Sólo.. Sólo siento amistad hacia ti, Rika..

- Está.. Está bien, Henry..

Rika se sintió apenada, y salió de ahí sin más.. Se sentía muy confundida, llegó a su casa a tiempo, su madre aún no había despertado. Se metió en la cama aunque no tenía sueño. Abrazó su almohada como de costumbre y no pudo entender porqué una lágrima rodó por su mejilla..

Henry se dirigió a su casa. Le explicó dónde había estado a su padre, recibiendo un fuerte regaño de su parte, no sólo por llegar a esas horas, sino porque hubo una emergencia y él no fue a Hypnos a ayudar. Se metió en el baño y se sumergió en la tina llena de agua tibia..

- _Ahora puedo afirmarlo_.. – Pensó triste y enfadado consigo mismo –_Soy un idiota_..

Takato se había despertado muy temprano, casi a las cinco de la mañana.. No tenía nada que hacer levantado, así que siguió en su cama, pensando, algo asustado

Lo que lo había despertado era un sueño, una pesadilla, en la que se encontraba en el digimundo luchando contra Shogakumon.. Él estaba ganándole, junto con Rika, Henry y Ryo.. Pero Henry cayó y el digimon lo atacó directamente, dispersando sus datos. En consiguiente, Ryo también desapareció junto con Cyberdramon y luego Rika junto con Renamon.. Sólo quedaba él, Shogakumon estaba cansado y podía ganarle.. Pero Juri apareció y al querer protegerla.. Ambos cayeron

Él chico se sobresaltó al volver a recordarlo y se prometió no dejar que nada de eso pasara y mucho menos, dejar que alguien dañara a Juri o a sus amigos..

A la noche en Hypnos, Ryo fue el primero en llegar junto con Cyberdramon, como siempre. Takato se retrasó un poco por culpa de Guilmon, pero llegó justo en el momento en el que Henry y Rika eran llamados aparte para ser regañados, no solo por Yamaki sino también por Tao Wong. Ryo contemplaba la escena algo preocupado, no tanto por la reprimenda, sino porque seguía preguntándose si Rika y Henry estaban o no juntos esa noche.

Entraron a la cabina de entrenamiento. Gallantmon parecía tener una gran afinidad con Megagargomon y Sakuyamon, pero eran los ataques que efectuaba con Justimon los más fuertes. Por su parte, Justimon se coordinaba bien con Megagargomon, tenía algunos problemas con Sakuyamon, por la rivalidad de sus elementos, pero los sobrellevaba bien.. Sin embargo, Henry y Rika no pudieron coordinar ni un solo ataque desde esa mañana.. Y eso molestó bastante a Yamaki..

- Sakuyamon, concéntrate, intenta seguir los movimientos de Megagargomon y atacar junto a él a Gallantmon y Gallantmon intentará cubrirse lo mejor que pueda.

- De acuerdo, lo intentaré – Contestó Sakuyamon

Pero para Rika fue bastante difícil mirar a Megagargomon y no imaginarse a Henry, dormido a su lado, sonriéndole tiernamente y luego diciéndole tan fríamente: "Sólo siento amistad por ti". Le dio un súbito ataque de rabia, cosa que si se habla de Rika, no es de obviar.

- "Rika, ¿Qué piensas hacer?" – Le preguntó Renamon, dentro de ella.

Mas Rika no escuchó y en un rápido movimiento, levantó una poderosa barrera de agua y barrió con ella a Megagargomon.

- Rika, ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! – Le gritó Yamaki, pero para cuando él llego a la cabina, Sakuyamon se había separado y Rika ya se había ido, seguida de Renamon.

Takato y Guilmon ayudaron a Henry y a Terriermon, quienes parecían estar bien, a pesar de lo fuerte del golpe directo. Ryo se separó de Cyberdramon y le ordenó quedarse ahí

- Yo buscaré a Rika – Dijo serio, mirando escrutadoramente a Henry y en seguida marchó tras ella..


	8. Desencuentros y una extraña oscuridad

Rika salió como un maremoto de Hypnos y corrió rápidamente hacia el parque, justo el lugar en el que había estado con Ryo aquel día. Estaba realmente confundida, no sabía que hacer..

Se recostó contra un árbol y en un instante Renamon apareció, algo alejada de ella.

- Rika, ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué atacaste a Henry y a Terriermon?

- Yo.. No lo sé – Le dijo Rika, intentando evadir la pregunta

- Rika, sé que estás mintiendo. Soy tu Digimon camarada, puedes confiar en mí

- Desde que lo conocí.. Él me.. Llamó la atención. Y conforme lo fui conociendo, creo que..

- ¿Te enamoraste de él?

- No, yo.. – Pero Rika se quedó callada. No tenía qué responder a ello, porque nunca supo aclarar sus sentimientos por Henry,

De repente, Renamon desapareció y Rika miró hacia atrás para confirmar lo que pensaba: Alguien venía.

- Rika.. – Ryo se acercaba a ella y le extendió los brazos, como si fuera a abrazarla, pero Rika lo apartó.

- No, Ryo.. Yo.. – Rika no se sentía bien, no quería ocultarle nada a Ryo, pero pensó que debía acomodar sus ideas antes de hacer algo.

- Rika.. – Repitió Ryo, despacio, mirándola – No importa qué es, pero dime que ocurrió con Henry..

- ¡Nada ocurrió con Henry!

- Eres demasiado terca y orgullosa para decírmelo, pero puedo saber que algo te lastimó.. Dime qué pasó, Rika..

Rika lo miró y luego miró al suelo, pensando qué hacer. Ryo notó lo contrariada que estaba Rika e intentó nuevamente abrazarla, pero esta vez Rika también lo abrazó.

- No importa que haya pasado.. No tienes que decírmelo tampoco Rika.. Yo te amo y sólo quiero que estés bien

Rika no se sentía lista para decirle nada a Ryo y pensó quizá que se podía olvidar de todo el asunto y volver a estar bien con su novio. Debía contarle lo ocurrido, pero no ahora.

- Quiero estar sola un rato, mañana nos veremos en mi casa, ¿Sí?

- De acuerdo..

Al otro día en la mañana, Takato y Henry debían ir a la escuela. Takato le preguntó a Henry el porqué del ataque de Rika, a lo que Henry le respondió contándole lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

- Rika.. Ella me gusta desde hace mucho, Takato..

- ¿Y por qué nunca se lo dijiste?

- Nunca tuve en claro mis sentimientos hacia Rika.. Y nunca tuve el valor para decirle nada, creí que por su carácter, dejaríamos de ser amigos.. Sólo siendo su amigo me siento bien, realmente la quiero..

Llegaron a la escuela y debieron separarse, ya que seguían estando en salones diferentes.

Mientras, en Hypnos, Yamaki tomaba un descanso, bebiendo café. Miraba lo datos del digimon por enésima vez, pensando en cómo los humanos perjudicábamos no sólo el mundo en el que vivíamos, sino también otros mundos.. "Es tan grande nuestro parecido al cáncer" – Pensó Yamaki.. – "Hasta nacemos y crecemos de la misma forma que los tumores cancerígenos.. Es realmente deprimente.."

Miró sin pensar el monitor y casi se vuelca el café: Shogakumon estaba rompiendo la jaula digital en la que Tao lo había envuelto y trataba de salir.

Juri paseaba sola por el parque, muy contenta y sonriente, porque Tao Wong le había dicho que el huevo había sido afectado momentáneamente por el estado del digimundo, pero que estaría en perfectas condiciones ahora que Shogakumon había sido enjaulado. En el sitio donde Takato, Hirokazu y Kenta solían jugar al juego de cartas de Digimon, se encontró con Suzie, Ai y Makoto, que hablaban entre ellos y a Lopmon y a Impmon, que los observaban pacientemente.

- ¡Hola, chicos!

- ¡Hola, Juri-san! – Corearon los pequeños. Le tenían un gran afecto a Juri.

- Hola, Juri-sama – Le dijo, un mucho más sumiso Impmon. Él le tenía mucho respeto, porque había sido el responsable de la muerte de Leomon y se sentía culpable. Pero también se prestó gustosamente para que le extrajeran la información perteneciente a Leomon, que originó el digihuevo que Juri sostenía en ese momento.

- ¿A qué juegan?

- En este momento a nada.. Pensábamos en qué podemos jugar..

De pronto, se oscureció de una forma sobrenatural. No había nubes en el cielo, pero parecía como si el Sol se hubiese apagado. Los niños sintieron miedo y se acercaron a Juri, pero también ella estaba asustada. Impmon y Lopmon se pusieron en guardia, por cualquier cosa que pudiera ocurrir a continuación..

[Pequeño aviso: Al que viene le pongo algo de Lemon o como se llame..]


	9. El fuego y el agua

En su casa, Rika estaba sentada en el patio, escuchando la misma canción una y otra vez en su equipo musical:

**Feuer ****und Wasser kommt nicht zusammen (Agua y fuego no van juntos)  
Kann man nicht binden sind nicht verwandt (No pueden mezclarse ni relacionarse)**

**In Funken versunken steh ich in Flammen**** (Sumergido en chispas, estoy en llamas)  
und bin im Wasser verbrannt (Y estoy quemándome en el agua)**

**im Wasser verbrannt (Quemándome en el agua)**

Y no podía dejar de pensar en lo que pasaba. No quería dejar a Ryo, pero quizá no era la persona que su corazón le indicaba. Parecía que el noviazgo de Rika y Ryo era perfecto, siempre estaban bien, pero en realidad, Rika ya estaba más que cansada. Ryo y ella no coincidían en nada y por eso no podían tener charlas serias, para evitar confrontaciones. Eso hastiaba a la chica, ya que de lo único que hablaban era del digimundo, los digimons, las cartas, estrategias y Rika pensaba que en realidad, ella podía pensar en eso sola.

Estaba también cansada de que Ryo sintiera celos y sin embargo la dejara andar tan libre. Eso denotaba que él le tenía mucha confianza, pero a Rika le parecía como si no se preocupara lo suficiente por ella. Cuando estaba por llegar Ryo, Rika se levantó y llamó a Renamon. Ambas hablaron acerca del asunto y Rika le dijo a su amiga que se marchara un momento, ya que quería estar sola con Ryo.

Cuando llegó, Rika lo recibió seria y lo condujo a su habitación. Los dos comenzaron a charlar. Rika le dijo que creía que debían separarse y volver a ser amigos y le contó que había pasado esa noche con Henry, mas Ryo no se molestó la gran cosa.

- Está bien, son amigos y es natural que él te quiera acompañar cuando te sientas triste.. Debí de ser yo quién te ayudara, pero no importa – Dijo Ryo

- Es que creo que sí importa, Ryo.. – Rika bajó su tono de voz – Él me gustó por mucho tiempo.. Porque al ser tan reflexivo y calculador, no sé.. Me identificaba con él.. Sólo que nuestro carácter es totalmente opuesto.. Y eso.. Me atrajo más de él, ya que sentía que nos complementábamos.. Pero a él nunca le gusté..

- No creo eso..

- Créelo, porque él mismo me lo dijo.. Me dijo que solo quería ser mi amigo..

- Entonces, ¿Por qué terminar conmigo?

- Él no es la causa de que yo quiera que esto acabe.. Si no que creo que esto no funcionará y no había pensado que alguno de los dos puede salir herido si llevamos esto más lejos..

- Entiendo.. Pero no creo que sea tan fácil para mí separarme de ti, Rika

- Lo sé, y será duro también para mí.. Pero prefiero un poco de dolor ahora, que un gran sufrimiento después

Rika se levantó del suelo y caminó un poco. Ryo se quedó en el mismo lugar, algo pasmado. Ya veía venir esto, pero no notó las señales a tiempo para evitarlo.

"_Quizá no podía evitarlo.. Quizá no deba estar con ella, no lo sé"_

- Pero Rika..

Rika volteó, para notar que Ryo estaba a dos centímetros de su rostro. Se sonrojó y trató de retroceder un poco como reflejo, pero Ryo rodeó rápidamente su cintura con sus manos, dándole un leve abrazo, acercando sus cuerpos. Acarició sus labios con los de Rika, ambos cerraron los ojos y se dejaron llevar por el beso. Rika se sentía cada vez más extraña y sin embargo no decía nada porque no quería que ese beso terminara.. No quería separarse de Ryo, pero sí lo quería.. Se sentía muy confundida.. Cuando se separaron Ryo fue el primero en hablar:

- Lo siento en verdad.. No puedo contenerme, y más al pensar que nunca más besaré tus labios.. Sólo quería darte una pequeña despedida.. Y luego.. Sé que debo dejarte ir y lo haré, haré lo que sea, mientras que estés bien, yo so-

Nunca terminó de hablar. Rika unió sus labios con los de él otra vez y se abrazó a su cuerpo con fuerza. Ryo le correspondió el beso con pasión, tomándola con cuidado de la nuca. Despacio, la recostó en la cama, mientras la misma canción sonaba una y otra vez. No tardaron en quitarse la ropa, acariciando su piel, besándose y mirándose infinitamente.. Pero no había tanta alegría ahí; era como si ambos estuviesen comiendo su última cena, porque sabían que eso jamás se repetiría.. Quizás era por eso que querían disfrutarlo al máximo..

Ryo se puso encima de Rika, entrando suavemente dentro de ella, sintiendo su interior tibio y húmedo. Rika gemía despacio, aferrándose a la espalda de Ryo, mientras lo besaba casi con desesperación. Ryo acariciaba su pálida piel, al tiempo que las embestidas continuaban. La noche cayó de pronto, mientras los dos cuerpos se movían rítmicamente, y ya no podían más. Rika soltó el aire bruscamente, mientras Ryo se abrazaba más a ella, yéndose en su interior. El chico se dejó caer en la cama, completamente agotado al igual que Rika, quién se limpiaba levemente las lágrimas que, sin permiso suyo, cayeron por sus mejillas sonrosadas. Ryo miró al techo, también estaba a punto de llorar, pero se contuvo y estrechó a Rika contra su pecho, con una sonrisa serena en sus labios..

- Rika..

Nuevamente algo le impidió terminar la frase que iba a decir. En ese momento, los celulares de los dos chicos sonaron al mismo tiempo. En el celular de Ryo, Yamaki hablaba diciendole que debía ir a Hypnos urgentemente. En el de Rika, Takato le decía lo mismo y comentaba que él y Henry ya estaban yendo hacia allá.

Los dos se vistieron, sin mirarse y tomaron sus D-Power. En la salida, Rika se detuvo. Miró a su compañero, algo confusa, pero Ryo se acercó a ella y dirigiéndole una tierna sonrisa, le dio un beso en la frente, para luego mirarla a los ojos.

- Eres una persona increíble, Ryo – Le dijo luego, mientras se dirigían rápidamente a Hypnos

- ¿Quién te lo dijo?

- Solo.. Lo pensé – Le respondió ella, confundida

- No eso.. ¿Quién te dijo que soy una persona? – Le dijo simplemente Ryo, con una sonrisa

Rika sonrió levemente, dejando satisfecho a Ryo. Después de todo, el siempre la seguiría queriendo, y odiaría que alguien borrara esa sonrisa de su rostro..

Llegaron a Hypnos. Les informaron de lo que ocurría y les dijeron que tendrían que ir al digimundo a frenar de una vez por todas a Shogakumon. Tao había llamado a los padres de los chicos, pero solo los de Takato habían ido. Rumiko se encontraba de viaje en ese momento y el padre de Ryo no pudo ser localizado. Takato se despidió de sus padres, como también Tao se despidió de Henry.

Los chicos vieron un portal artificial al digimundo, creado solo para ellos. Cyberdramon y Renamon habían llegado antes que Ryo y Rika a Hypnos y esperaban junto con Guilmon y Terriermon. Ya estaban todos listos. Era el momento de partir..


	10. Nuevamente al Digimundo

Con sus gafas puestas (Y Takato con los gogles) entraron por el portal y, como la primera vez, se sintieron flotar. Luego, cayeron a gran velocidad.

Cuando terminaron de levantarse y quitarse el polvo, notaron que habían caído exactamente en el mismo lugar montañoso y arenoso de la primera vez. Pero esta vez se veía diferente: Las rocas estaban pálidas y grises, como si pronto fueran a ser transparentes. Faltaban muchas formaciones rocosas y ya no volaban las partículas de información suelta que antes rodaban por el suelo. El cielo no podía apreciarse, ya que estaba plagado de cumulonimbos y parecía que en cualquier momento se descolgaría una terrible tormenta.

Esta imagen desoló a Takato y mediante una mirada seria, instó a los demás a encontrar rápido a Shogakumon para que el digimundo volviese a ser lo que era.

En Hypnos, los chicos eran monitoreados a través de la computadora de Tao Wong. Ellos no podían ver lo que hacían, solo recopilaban la información, pero gracias a la inestabilidad del digimundo, podían comunicarse con ellos a través de radios transmisores.

- Chicos, ¿Cómo se encuentran?

El que respondió fue Henry.

- Estamos bien, papá.. Pero no puedo decir lo mismo de este lugar, el digimundo está desolado..

- Hemos localizado a Shogakumon, no está lejos de ustedes. Deben tomar una especie de túnel que los llevará hacia un lugar que parece estar lleno de árboles y unas criaturas extrañas, llenas de información, pero que no son digimons.

Rika reaccionó al instante.

- Yo estuve en ese lugar con Renamon.. Es cerca de donde encontraron a Orochimon, lo sé..

- Y yo creo que sé dónde está ese túnel – Dijo Ryo, quién también conocía el lugar y ya dándose la vuelta para dirigirse al túnel.

Henry se despidió de nuevo de su padre, cortó la comunicación y luego siguió a Ryo, junto con ellos.

Los chicos caminaron un largo trecho, en un profundo silencio. El panorama no estaba como pata charlar animadamente. Aunque parecían bastante seguros, todos tenían algo de miedo, porque sabían que si Shogakumon los tocaba con su ataque, su información sería dispersada y formarían parte del digimundo. A más de uno le dio un pequeño escalofrío al pensar que si fallaban, ya nunca regresarían a sus casas..

Al fin, divisaron a lo lejos una cueva lo suficientemente grande como para que Cyberdramon caminara derecho. Ryo les hizo un gesto para que siguieran y todos marcharon a través del agujero en la roca, a paso lento y cauteloso.

No tuvieron problemas al cruzarlo y a Takato, Rika y Henry les extrañó bastante cuando, al salir del relativamente corto túnel, se encontraron de espaldas a un enorme roble de varios metros de ancho.

- ¿El túnel en la montaña tiene salida en el tronco de un árbol? – Preguntó Takato, algo curioso, a lo que Ryo sólo se limitó a responder.

- El digimundo no tiene mucha lógica.. Y menos para nosotros los humanos..

Rika reconoció de inmediato el terreno, los árboles, esos hongos que tenían mal sabor y los digignomos. Ese lugar estaba aún más destruido que la región de las montañas. Los árboles apenas y se materializaban ya, parpadeando de vez en cuanto por la falta de información. Los digignomos se veían débiles y pequeños, como si el digimon estuviera absorbiendo también su información.

Siguieron andando por el camino, vadeando árboles translúcidos y plantas descoloridas. Llegaron por fin a un claro que parecía estar a un nivel más bajo que en el que ellos se encontraban. Allí en medio, estaba Shogakumon. Parecía un lagarto deforme e inmenso, de color negro grisáceo. Había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que lo habían visto y también había crecido. En ese momento, estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas por zafarse del agarre de la jaula en la que Tao lo había encerrado, pero para terror de los chicos, lo estaba logrando. Los cuatro se miraron y luego miraron a sus respectivos compañeros. La hora de enfrentarse había llegado y todos se encontraban listos. Mientras Henry le comunicaba lo que estaba ocurriendo a su padre, Takato, Ryo, Rika y los digimons debatían acerca de lo que debían hacer. Rika y Ryo evitaban mirarse a los ojos: No era que estuvieran molestos o incómodos con la presencia del otro, sino porque no querían perder el tiempo con eso. Ya lo hablarían cuando regresaran y decidirían si seguir juntos o tomar rumbos separados. Cuando Henry regresó, Takato estaba discutiendo con Rika y Ryo. El chico decía que primero debían observar al digimon, para conocer sus modos y ataques, pero los otros dos sostenían que debían atacar enseguida, antes de que Shogakumon los atacara a ellos. Henry se inclinó por la visión de Takato, por lo cual no hubo acuerdo.. Pero algo hizo que los cuatro tamers y sus digimons se quedaran en silencio en un segundo: Shogakumon acaba de romper la red y ahora estaba libre..


	11. A la pelea

Con horror observaron como el digimon comenzaba a avanzar hacia ellos, desintegrando todo a su paso y absorbiendo la información. Conforme más datos consumía, más grande y deforme se hacía y el lugar comenzaba a asemejarse a un desfiladero, con rocas y arena.

Tao se comunicó con ellos a través del transmisor y les dijo que sería fácil vencer a Shogakumon así, ya que estaba tan inestable que no podría controlar toda esa cantidad de información.

Los chicos se prepararon junto con sus digimons y dijeron todos al unísono

¡Evolución Matrix Elemental TERRA!

¡Evolución Matrix Elemental AEROS¡

¡Evolución Matrix Elemental PYROS!

¡Evolución Matrix Elemental AQUA!

Uno a uno surgieron Gallantmon, Megagargomon, Justimon y Sakuyamon. Intentaron llegar lo más cautelosamente posible a Shogakumon.

- ¿Cómo lo atacaremos? – Preguntó de inmediato Sakuyamon. Los demás la miraron sin saber qué contestarle

- Debemos luchar contra él de la forma en la que nos hemos estado entrenando este tiempo – Le dijo Gallantmon, con tono de seguridad, aunque Takato se encontraba realmente nervioso – Ejecutando las estrategias que Yamaki dijo y usando las formaciones que practicamos en Hypnos.

Sakuyamon asintió, justo un momento antes de gritar:

- ¡Cuidado, Takato!

Shogakumon los había visto y había aprovechado ese momento de distracción para atacarlos. Lanzó contra Gallantmon un chorro de agua con una presión aplastante salido de su boca. Gallantmon no tuvo tiempo de cubrirse, pero Justimon estaba atento. Como si fuera una barrera, levantó un muro de fuego que evaporó el agua a centímetros de la armadura de Gallantmon

- Tenemos que usar el factor numérico – Gritó Justimon, esquivando una roca lanzada desde el suelo por Shogakumon.- Y también los ataques combinados que practicamos. Si nos cubrimos las espaldas, ninguno correrá peligro y venceremos.

Todos asintieron y se dispusieron a alinearse en una de las formaciones que habían practicado. Ésta consistía en rodear a Shogakumon con Gallantmon y Justimon en el suelo y Megagargomon y Sakuyamon en el aire, ya que eran los únicos que podían volar. Los dos primeros tenían los ataques elementales más destructivos, por lo que Megagargomon y Sakuyamon servían de distracción, mientras golpeaban con sus ataques normales los puntos débiles del digimon, como sus ojos o sus oídos.

Shogakumon resistía muy bien los golpes y quemaduras, pero no podía contrarrestar tantos golpes a la vez. Además, estaba cada vez estaba más inestable y agotado. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente aturdido, Sakuyamon tomó a Justimon y lo elevó, lo mismo hizo Megagargomon con Gallantmon y los cuatro intentaron algo que nunca les había salido en las prácticas: Se tenían mucha confianza en ese momento.

Gallantmon levantó una barrera de arena y las condensó en un gran rectángulo bidimensional. Ryo fundió esas partículas, mientras Henry y Rika combinaban su ataque para enfriarlas con hielo. El resultado fue una especie de cristal de hielo irrompible, que los cuatro dirigieron hacia Shogakumon, logrando partirlo en dos.

Shogakumon estaba tan inestable, que luego de parpadear nos instantes y de gemir como una bestia herida, se desintegró completamente y su información se dispersó.

Gallantmon y Justimon bajaron a tierra. Todos coreaban felices la victoria y Henry aún dentro de Megagargomon le informaba a su padre que el combate había terminado con éxito.

Pero algo ocurría. El cielo no se despejaba. Por el contrario: más cumulonimbos aparecían y el viento comenzó a azotar tanto que Sakuyamon y Megagargomon apenas se podían mantener en vuelo.

Los cuatro digimons se pusieron en guardia y los chicos se preocuparon y consternaron por lo que estaba ocurriendo. Takato estaba horrorizado

- "¿Aún está aquí? ¿Qué no podremos destruirlo definitivamente? ¿¡Cuando terminará esto!?" – Pensaba, bastante desesperado. Los demás se hacían preguntas similares.

De un momento a otro, la tormenta se hizo mucho más fuerte, mandando a volar lejos a Megagargomon y Sakuyamon y casi levantando del suelo a los otros dos. El temor de Takato se hizo realidad: Shogakumon volvió a aparecer, ahora con forma de pulpo gigante con muchos tentáculos. Era como si hubiese digievolucionado luego de dispersarse, por lo que tuvo más estabilidad como para regresar íntegro. Pero era más pequeño que la anterior forma del digimon, y esto se debía a que no era solo uno, sino que eran dos Shogakumon los que había creado la información original. Y lo peor de esto es que el otro estaba siguiendo a Megagargomon y a Sakuyamon..


	12. Partición

Sakuyamon comenzó a cantar, creando un campo a su alrededor y alrededor de Megagargomon para que pudieran bajar hacia donde el viento no era tan agresivo. Shogakumon los tomó de sorpresa y barrió con ambos mediante un ataque de tierra. Los digimons apenas y podían ver, lo que hacía mucho más difícil la batalla. Para colmo de males, Henry y Rika nunca pudieron congeniar en cuanto a sus ataques elementales, por lo que la batalla no sólo se pondría difícil, sino casi imposible..

Por otro lado, Justimon y Gallantmon resistieron la tormenta hasta que cesó su furia. El cielo aún no aclaraba, pero el viento ya no era tan feroz. Esto les hizo darse cuenta de que el digimundo estaba tan inestable que cualquier cambio brusco en la estructura de la data podría descomponer las uniones digitales y terminar con ese mundo.. Y por consiguiente, terminar con ellos.

Intentaron rodear a Shogakumon como la primera vez, pero al no tener a Sakuyamon y a Megagargomon, no tenían nada que distrajera al digimon de su ataque directo. Además de eso, Shogakumon contaba ahora con muchos tentáculos, que (Como comprobaron ellos al observar brevemente su ataque) dispersaban los datos de cualquier cosa que tocaran sus puntas.

Tanto Justimon con su espada y Gallantmon con su lanza, trataron de cortar esos tentáculos y aunque lograron privarlo de algunos, Shogakumon aún tenía decenas de ellos y ahora que estaba alerta de lo que querían hacer, el digimon se protegía mucho más. Esto les dificultaba bastante las cosas, porque a pesar de tener la certeza de que su armadura tenía cierta resistencia ante el contacto del D-Reaper, sabían que un golpe de esos tentáculos los debilitaría demasiado y perder su digievolución en un momento así era lo último que querían.

Estos cambios no solo afectaban al digimundo, también se notaban en el mundo real con climas atípicos, fallas en la red y cortes en el sistema de electricidad. Los demás tamers como Hirokazu y Kenta resolvieron al instante que el digimundo tenía que ver en eso, pero sus padres no los dejaron salir a investigar; ya demasiado se habían arriesgado antes. Juri y los pequeños Suzie, Ai y Makoto se quedaron muy preocupados en el parque, porque el cielo parecía muy inestable, pero de una forma sobrenatural y aterradora. El huevo canela que Juri sostenía se puso muy frío y Juri supo que algo andaba mal en el digimundo. Los chicos se volvieron asustados a la casa de Ai y Makoto, que no estaba lejos de ahí y Juri aprovechó para escabullirse sin ellos hacia dónde sabía que alguien le informaría de lo que estaba ocurriendo: Hypnos.

Mientras tanto en Hypnos, Tao intentaba saber lo que pasaba, mientras Yamaki se paseaba nervioso de un lado a otro, abriendo y cerrando su encendedor, como siempre solía hacer.

- No puedo saber que ocurre, el digimundo se desestabilizó demasiado y perdí la señal que tenía. – Le dijo Tao consternado

- No quiero creer que ellos fracasaron.. Les tengo demasiada fe como para no confiar en que los cuatro y sus digimons atravesaran ese portal de regreso en cualquier momento.

- Tienes razón, sé que ellos regresarán – Le dijo Tao, confiado – Esta desestabilización del digimundo debe ser causada por el reordenamiento de la información liberada por Shogakumon, estoy seguro.

-_"Espero que sí, Wong.. Espero que tengas razón.."_

- ¡Justimon, intentemos cortarlo por la mitad como hiciste con el agente D-Reaper aquella vez! – Gritó Gallantmon por encima del azote del viento y los ininterrumpidos ataques de Shogakumon – ¡Yo te cederé mi armadura!

- ¡Estás loco! ¡No quiero que haya otro más de estos! – Le contestó Justimon, también a los gritos, mientras esquivaba un tentáculo con gran rapidez - ¡No podemos arriesgarnos a que se siga reproduciendo como lo hizo antes!

Apenas y podían esquivar sus ataques, tratando de golpearlo lo más posible con la esperanza de que se debilitara.

Megagargomon y Sakuyamon estaban en la misma situación, con la diferencia de que no habían cortado ningún tentáculo del Shogakumon y ni siquiera habían podido golpearlo.

Henry y Rika no podían ponerse de acuerdo con una estrategia y apenas se hablaban: Aún pesaba el hecho ocurrido hacía ya algunas mañanas. Ambos intentaban reprimir esas emociones, ya que si no lograban vencer a Shogakumon, no podrían volver a sentir nada nunca más, ni por el otro ni por nadie..

Los tamers peleaban fieramente, intentando salvarse y salvar ambos mundos. Tao y Yamaki intentaban no desesperarse por no conseguir la conexión necesaria para saber que ocurría con los chicos y Juri corría preocupada hacia Hypnos con el huevo de Leomon en brazos..


	13. No se debe perder la paciencia

Justimon y Gallantmon se tomaban su tiempo para atacar al digimon. Ambos observaron que tras una serie de ataques combinados, Shogakumon comenzaba a debilitarse y perdía agilidad, lo que hacía mucho más fácil la posibilidad de un ataque combinado a gran escala. Los ponía nerviosos no saber como les estaba yendo a Sakuyamon y Megagargomon, pero ambos confiaban mucho en su poder de batalla.

Los dos idearon un plan y se preparaban para llevarlo a cabo.

Sakuyamon y Megagargomon no podían combatir contra Shogakumon. Lo peor de esto, es que el digimon no razonaba, solo los atacaba sin descanso y no dejaba que ninguno de ellos escapara para pedirle ayuda a Gallantmon o Justimon.

Megagargomon se había cansado de los ataques elementales y comenzó a atacarlo con sus estallidos múltiples. Eso solo hizo enfadar más a Shogakumon, el cual los golpeó a ambos con un tentáculo y los hizo chocar de espaldas contra una enorme roca gris. Sakuyamon miró furiosa a Megagargomon

- ¿No tienes otra idea más absurda? ¡Nos dijeron que los ataques normales no servirían de nada!

- ¡Al menos estoy haciendo algo que no implica salpicar agua y cantar! – Le gritó Henry, que había perdido la paciencia

Sakuyamon le dio la espalda a Megagargomon y salió volando. A Rika realmente le dolió que le contestara así. Estaba tan acostumbrada a su serenidad que sentía como si la hubiese golpeado con esas palabras.

- Bien.. ¡Entonces te dejaré solo si crees que no sirvo para nada!

Dicho esto, se alejó de la batalla, dejando a Megagargomon solo recibiendo los ataques de Shogakumon y defendiéndose como podía utilizando sus armas.

Juri había llegado a Hypnos y tras la inspección de los guardias la dejaron pasar con el permiso de Yamaki.

- Señor Wong, ¿Podría decirme qué está ocurriendo en el digimundo?

- Creemos que es solo el caos del aluvión de información liberada por Shogakumon que se está reorganizando, Juri.. – La miró con una sonrisa – No tienes de qué preocuparte

- Es que.. El huevo de Leomon se volvió frío y pensé..

- No te preocupes, todo estará bien.. – Le dijo Yamaki quién estaba hablando con Shibumi mientras intentaban en vano hacer contacto con el digimundo – Confiamos plenamente en estos chicos y sabemos que volverán sanos y salvos. Ahora, ¿Podrías quedarte en la sala de espera del segundo piso? Intentamos devolver la transmisión..

Juri abrió la boca para replicar, pero Shibumi le dijo con una sonrisa:

- Te avisaremos de cualquier cosa que pase, sabemos que son tus amigos

La chica cerró la boca y los saludó con una tierna sonrisa. Luego, dirigió sus pasos hacia el segundo piso.. Le gustaría estar en el Digimundo en ese momento, pero quizá solo sería un estorbo.

"_De seguro, Takato, Rika-chan y los demás tienen todo bajo control"_ Pensaba confiada.

Gallantmon y Justimon subieron lo más posible para tener la ventaja del nivel. Shogakumon estaba tan cansado que no se movía con mucha velocidad, así que Gallantmon lo aprovechó para inmovilizar sus tentáculos, creando una especie de muros bajos a su alrededor y lo encerró ahí. Justimon y él se acercaron y efectuaron un poderoso ataque combinado. Justimon fundía las rocas con su fuego y Gallantmon las dirigía hacia Shogakumon, con lo que lograron quemarlo y encerrarlo en la roca ígnea resultante de la lava. Gallantmon tomó su lanza y Justimon y él se apresuraron a hacer mil pedazos la roca en la cual estaba Shogakumon, satisfechos con la inminente victoria.

Mientras, Rika se negaba a ayudar a Henry, quién estaba recibiendo golpes muy duros y apenas podía defenderse.

- ¡Rika, no seas tan insensible!

- ¿Insensible, yo? ¡Él es mucho más insensible de lo que yo soy!

- Date cuenta de que si no ayudamos a Megagargomon, podría desaparecer.. ¡Rika, recapacita! ¡No puedes dejar que Henry y Terriermon se dispersen porque él no siente lo mismo que tú!

Rika reaccionó ante esas palabras y recordó todas las cosas que había vivido con Henry, que aunque no fueran tantas, eran muy significativas para ella.. Porque lo quería.. Demasiado.. Pero también, pensó el Ryo.. ¿Y si ella lo quería a él? Henry no tenía que pagar por un capricho suyo y mucho menos si ella estaba tan confundida como en ese momento..

Se volvió rápidamente y voló sobre la quebrada ventosa, en busca de Megagargomon pero cuando lo encontró se horrorizó: Megagargomon estaba muy herido y en el momento en el que se acercaba a él, la digievolución se acabó y Henry cayó junto con Terriermon.

- ¡Henry! – Gritó desesperada Sakuyamon y trató de llegar lo más cerca de él, pero los tentáculos de Shogakumon se lo impedían. Cuando se puso a salvo en las alturas, vio que Henry estaba bien; ya había buscado a Terriermon e intentaba resguardarse contra una roca. Pero Shogakumon lo vio y lo atacó furiosamente con unos de sus tentáculos.

Henry no tuvo tiempo de cubrirse, solo se puso delante del malherido Terriermon para protegerlo y cerró los ojos, esperando el impacto..


	14. Rika

"Este es el final" Pensó Henry, justo en el momento que oyó el golpe seco del tentáculo contra la espalda. Pero no era su espalda.

Abrió los párpados y lo primero que vio, fue un par de apagados ojos lilas cubiertos de lágrimas. Rika estaba sobre él, sosteniéndose apenas con los brazos y piernas colocados a su alrededor: Había recibido el golpe por él. Tiritando levemente como si tuviese frío, movió lentamente los labios.

- Hen.. Henry – Dijo rápido, con cierta desesperación, antes de desvanecerse en miles de pequeñas partículas de información que salieron volando hacia el cielo.

Henry se puso pálido y temblaba de pies a cabeza. Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos y se sentó de un golpe en el suelo. Respiraba con dificultad, sabía lo que podía pasar pero nunca creyó que uno de sus amigos moriría..

"Y menos ella.. Y todo por su culpa.."

Ese digimon, la había matado.. Lo único que quedaba de ella era su D-Power, el cual Henry apretó fuerte contra su pecho.. Tomó are bruscamente y trató de controlarse, pero no pudo hacerlo..

- ¡RIKA!

En un sitio alejado de ahí, Gallantmon y Justimon se preparaban para darle el golpe final a Shogakumon, pero Takato y Guilmon oyeron el grito desgarrador y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del digimon. No oyeron que era lo que decía el grito, pero la voz se parecía a la de Henry, así que Takato prefirió creer que se lo había imaginado. Aunque al fin, su curiosidad pudo con él, y le preguntó:

- Justimon, ¿Oíste eso?

- ¿Oír, qué?

- Un grito.. Provenía de dónde están Megagargomon y Sakuyamon

Justimon también había creído oír el grito, pero lo ignoró, ya que si le decía a Takato, querría ir a ver y no quería dejar al digimon con vida más tiempo.

- Yo no oí nada, pero después de eliminar a Shogakumon iremos a ver, ¿Te parece? Ahora, destruyámoslo, antes de que logre salir de la roca

Gallantmon asintió y preparó su escudo y su lanza. Justimon y él golpearon la roca, la cual se hizo pedazos y la información liberada flotó hacia la atmósfera.

-Ahora, sí.. Vayamos con los otros – Le dijo Gallantmon, a lo que Justimon respondió asintiendo.

Henry estaba furioso. Nunca se había sentido así, necesitaba destruir a ese Digimon. Terriermon podía sentir su dolor y se llenaba de rabia también. A su lado, Renamon había caído de rodillas. Ella estaba ahí y no pudo evitar lo que ocurrió. Sakuyamon se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia Henry y Terriermon, pero a último minuto, Rika deshizo la digievolución para no poner en riesgo a Renamon, ya que su armadura ya era vulnerable al D-Reaper. Pero Renamon nunca lo hubiese querido así, hubiese preferido ser desintegrada junto con Rika..

- Ahora.. Ya no tengo a mi tamer.. Perdí mi sentido..

Henry se acercó a ella. Aún tenía el D-Power de Rika, que brillaba levemente. Los tres, Henry, Terriermon y Renamon miraron con odio al digimon formado de oscuridad. Un aura negra se formó alrededor de ellos y Henry se llevó ambos D-Power al pecho, gritando:

-¡Digievolución Matrix!

Terriermon y él se elevaron rodeados de la energía liberada de la digievolución, pero también Renamon se fusionó con ellos, formando un enorme Megagargomon negro, con una armadura dorada.

Al instante, el cielo se oscureció tanto que parecía que había caído la noche. Las nubes negras se transformaron en enorme cumulonimbos que no dejaban de arrojar truenos y relámpagos en todas direcciones. Sopló un terrible viento que voló varios árboles cercanos, pero el Megagargomon Dorado no parecía inmutarse. Dentro se él, Henry se sentía como en el ojo de una tempestad, pero soportaba el frío y el dolor porque su casi no sentía. Parecía un berserker, totalmente consumido por su odio.

El digimon comenzó a golpear a Shogakumon con furia y sin descanso. Shogakumon chillaba ante los ataques pero ya no podía hacer mucho, no con la ira de los tres descargándose sobre él..

Los otros dos digimons se acercaron rápidamente, pero estando cerca ya, las digievoluciones se terminaron y tuvieron que seguir a pie, por lo que apenas y podían ver la batalla. No notaban lo extraño del color del Megagargomon y tampoco que no estaba Sakuyamon; solo se alegraron porque parecía que estaban ganándole al segundo Shogakumon..


	15. ¿Dónde estás?

- ¡Yamaki! ¡Ven pronto! – Anunció bastante desesperado Tao Wong. Yamaki salió corriendo hacia dónde él estaba

- ¿Qué ocurre, Wong?

- El digimundo.. ¡La base de datos del digimundo está a punto de colapsar!

Yamaki observó la pantalla, horrorizado. Las cuentas eran claras, el digimundo estaba sosteniendo mucha más energía de la que podía soportar. Si eso seguía así, pronto el digimundo se desorganizaría y había grandes probabilidades de que implosionara por el exceso de información y energía..

Mientras, en el digimundo, el causante de ese exceso de datos seguía combatiendo con Shogakumon, a quién golpeaba solo por el gusto de herirlo. Ya no le interesaba si el digimundo se dañaba, quería provocarle todo el dolor que les había causado.

- ¡Vas a morir por lo que hiciste!

El Megagargomon Dorado atacaba sin tregua al digimon, haciendo que este se sacudiera y gritara. Henry dentro contraía su rostro en un rictus de dolor.

- ¡Y vas a sufrir, asqueroso digimon! – Gritaba, fuera de sí

- Déjalo, ya, Henry – Una voz ruda pero suave. Henry cerró los ojos y ladeó la cabeza bruscamente, pensando que era su imaginación; pero no, no lo era

- No tiene sentido, Henry.. Destruirás el Digimundo si sigues con esto.. Y al hacerlo, me destruirás a mí

- Pero, Rika..

- Soy parte del digimundo ahora.. Destruye este digimon rápido y deshaz esta digievolución dañina..

- Fue este digimon el que desestabilizó el Digimundo.. ¡Nosotros solo vinimos a ayudar y él te dispersó!

- Yo asumí el riesgo, como todos lo hicimos..

- Pero no es justo.. No es justo que hayas tenido que desaparecer.. – Henry seguía golpeando al monstruo, aunque las lágrimas comenzaban a inundar sus ojos..

- Entiende esto, Henry: Si hice lo que hice, fue por el bien del Digimundo.. Y también por su bien.. Así que por favor, deshaz esta Digievolución, yo soy el Digimundo ahora.. Cuídame..

Después de una pausa, Henry se serenó y le habló a la voz de Rika, en tono calmo..

- Está bien, Rika, lo haré.. Lo siento..

- No te disculpes.. Cuida bien de Renamon y.. Cuídate mucho, Henry..

La voz de Rika resonó un momento y se perdió en el ruido de la batalla. Henry levantó la cabeza con determinación, en ese momento, sabía perfectamente qué tenía que hacer..

Takato, Ryo, Guilmon y Cyberdramon llegaron hasta el lugar de la batalla. Vieron el Megagargomon Dorado y se quedaron estupefactos ante el estado de Shogakumon: Parecía que lo habían apaleado completamente. Takato se veía feliz, pero Ryo frunció el seño rápidamente

"_¿Dónde estás?"_

Henry, Terriermon y Renamon, los tres supieron qué debían hacer. Henry podía manipular el agua, ya que la digievolución doble fue posible gracias al D-Power de Rika, el cual tenía cargado el programa AQUA

Combinó ambos elementos, algo que nunca había podido hacer con Rika y haciéndolo, logró congelar al Digimon enemigo, inmovilizándolo por completo. Se alejó lo suficiente y le disparó con todos los misiles posibles, destruyendo el sólido cristal de hielo y a su vez el digimon, tal y como Ryo y Takato habían hecho con el anterior.

Luego de que la información de Shogakumon volara sobre el cielo, Henry deshizo la digievolución, cayendo desde el cielo semiinconsciente. Escuchó algo que formó una leve sonrisa en su rostro y luego cayó, con un ruido sordo, en la tierra. Aún despertándose, no olvidaría su voz..

"Gracias, Henry.."

Los otros chicos corrieron hacia ellos, bastante preocupados, pero cuando los encontraron, Takato corrió hacia Henry y lo levantó del sueo de un abrazó, completamente feliz

- ¡Lo hicieron, amigo! ¡Ya no hay más Shogakumon!

Ryo se acercó a Henry, con una expresión muy seria, casi enfadada

- ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está Rika?


	16. Soledad

Henry estaba completamente aturdido, además de cansado. No quiso contestar, quiso hacerse el sordo ante los cuestionamientos de Ryo, que él se diera cuenta solo.

Hubiera preferido estar solo en ese momento, sin un Takato que llorase amargamente, sin un Ryo que lo golpeara con furia, recriminándole el no haber protegida a Rika, sin Renamon, en un rincón alejado, derramando silenciosas lágrimas.. Y jamás pensó que su deseo se cumpliría tan rápido.

Ryo, Takato, Henry y los digimon miraron hacia arriba. La información liberada no lograba integrarse por completo. Pronto se formaron una vez más los cumulonimbos, negros y pesados, amenazando una terrible tormenta que no se hizo esperar. Pero algo más pasó..

- ¿Qué? ¿¡Rayos de luz otra vez!?

Ryo y Takato se desesperaron. Los rayos de luz volvieron a moverse sobre la superficie, como antes, cuando la data en el digimundo se veía afectada. Corrieron velozmente, con Cyberdramon, Guilmon y Renamon siguiéndolos, esta última cargando a un malherido Terriermon. Henry los seguía de cerca, pero cuando parecía que la tempestad cesaría, se detuvo en seco, aparentemente a propósito, siendo llevado por uno de los haces de luz.

- ¡Henry! – Takato gritó, corriendo hacia él, pero ya era muy tarde: La tormenta acabó en ese momento, la información ya se había reorganizado y su amigo estaba en otro sector del digimundo, probablemente lejos de ellos.

Ryo y él siguieron a pie por el lugar, intentando conectarse con Hypnos, pero aún no había suficiente señal. Además, no se sentían capaces de decirle a Tao Wong que habían perdido a su hijo. A Ryo parecía no importarle mucho; seguía enfadado con él o quizá, quería desviar su atención del dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Rika ya no estaba, su Rika ahora formaba parte del digimundo.. En su interior sabía que ella jamás habría permitido que uno de sus amigos se desintegrara, que ella había asumido el compromiso de arriesgar su vida por el digimundo y el mundo real como todos ellos.. Pero en ese instante, hubiese preferido que Shogakumon destruyera el digimundo, antes de que Rika hubiese desaparecido. Una ira estúpida lo embargaba.. No quería separarse de ella, no así. La amaba, no importaba si ella no quería estar con él o si él no apareciese más en su vida.. Siempre sería parte de él, nunca podría abandonarla..

En otro lugar, bastante alejado de la zona montañosa en la que habían terminado Takato, Ryo y los digimon, un joven Nyaramon intentaba despertar a alguien.

- ¡Hey! ¡Escucha! Tienes que despertar, te estás mojando..

Henry despertó apenas, viendo a la cara al pequeño digimon. Se sentó en el suelo, algo atontado aún, mirándolo y observando su entorno. Estaba en un lugar que nunca había visitado. Parecía una cueva, pero estaba muy iluminada y había musgo verde por todo el lugar. Cerca de ahí, había una cascada de agua clara y limpia, que desembocaba en una delicada gruta natural. Esa cascada era la razón por la cual se estaba mojando, pero no le importó. Necesitaba sentir ese frío, era una sensación que le recordaba que no estaba en un sueño.. Que no estaba en una pesadilla. Aunque eso lo hacía sentirse peor. Miró a su lado, y reconoció al pequeño Nyaramon. Jamás había visto uno en el digimundo, pero lo conocía por el juego de cartas y por su juego de computadora.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – Le preguntó el dulce digimon, rascándose la cabeza con la cola.

- Eh.. Yo.. Mi nombre es Henry.. – Dijo él, tartamudeando levemente.

- Yo soy Nyaramon, mucho gusto – Le contesto de inmediato, con una pronunciada sonrisa, pero en seguida frunció el seño - ¿Qué te ocurre, amigo Henry? ¡Puedes contarme, soy toda orejas!

Henry se desconcertó ante la sonrisa amistosa del digimon. Le provocaba una sensación de ternura y cariño que lo asqueaba, por alguna extraña razón. Pero el digimon seguía sonriendo, demostrándole cariño y afecto a un completo desconocido.

- Yo.. Estoy perdido..

Nyaramon cambió su expresión y se volvió algo melancólica.

- Si estás perdido.. Quiere decir al menos que tienes un hogar, pero que no encuentras el camino de vuelta.. Yo no estoy perdida, porque no tengo un lugar al cual regresar.. Estoy sola..

A Henry se le deshacía el alma al escuchar esas palabras. Intentó endurecer su corazón, para no sentir más dolor, ya había sido demasiado con la desintegración de Rika, no quería sentir más. Pero el pequeño Nyaramon había despertado un sentimiento de empatía en él; lo levantó, acariciándola levemente detrás de las orejas

- Bien, pues.. Si quieres, podrías acompañarme a buscar a mis amigos, y así ya no estarías más sola..

A Nyaramon se le dibujó una sonrisa en la cara, y con los ojos iluminados asintió. Henry le devolvió la sonrisa y comenzó a caminar fuera de la cueva, con el digimon en brazos.


	17. La verdad

Los controladores en Hypnos volvían a la normalidad, Yamaki respiraba aliviado, mientras veía como los datos y las mediciones se normalizaban. Mientras llamaba a Tao, tomó un comunicador de la mesa, decidido a hacerlo funcionar. Si había un momento perfecto para que funcionase, era este, cuando la tormenta estaba terminando. Tao llegó y cerró la puerta del cuarto tras él.

- Tao, al fin parece que el digimundo está asimilando toda la información, está en un proceso de reorganización.

- Eso me alegra, pero, ¿Has tenido noticias de los chicos?

- En realidad, no, pero estoy recuperando la señal.. – Dijo Yamaki distraídamente, mientras le prestaba atención a su comunicador, el cual comenzaba a pitar más a menudo, hasta que produjo un pitido suave y persistente - ¡Ahora! Nos podemos comunicar con ellos

Ambos hombres accionaron los comunicadores, esperanzados de que todo haya salido bien.

- Ryo, tu bolsillo está sonando – Le dijo Takato, señalando los pantalones de Ryo

Ryo tomó el comunicador que sonaba y sonaba, mirando a Takato. No sabían bien que dirían, pero con una mirada, se dijeron que debían contestar.

- Aquí estamos, Yamaki

- Ryo, ¿Cómo están? ¿Acabaron completamente con el digimon?

- Sí, ya no hay rastro de Shogakumon

- Solo veo a Takato, ¿Donde están los demás? – Le dijo Tao, algo asustado

Ryo hizo una pausa y miró a su amigo. Takato tragó saliva y habló

- Henry fue transportado por un haz de luz que lo llevó a otra parte del digimundo – Les dijo - pero podremos encontrarlo, se lo aseguro, él está bien – Añadió luego, al imaginar la reacción de Tao

Tao se puso algo nervioso, pero aún contaban con el transmisor de Henry y gracias a él podrían rastrearlo fácilmente dentro del digimundo. Yamaki suspiró aliviado y continuó hablando.

- ¿Y Rika? ¿Dónde está?

Los rostros de los chicos se volvieron sombríos, y eso le dijo todo a Yamaki, casi no hizo falta que le confirmaran luego su sospecha, diciéndoles que la información de Rika se había esparcido, en otras palabras, que Rika había muerto.

Tao y Yamaki no hicieron ningún comentario al respecto. No querían sonar tristes, sorprendidos o decepcionados frente a los chicos, ya bastante dolor y culpa habían sentido. Luego de darles una ubicación aproximada de Henry y desearles buena suerte, cortaron la comunicación.

Ryo y Takato se miraron tristes. Parecía que no habían caído en la cuenta de que Rika ya no volvería. Cuando cruzaran el portal hacía su mundo, ya no sería cuatro. Sólo iniciaron su viaje hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Henry, sin hablar y casi sin mirarse..

Henry seguía caminando con Nyaramon. El digimon le había contado que en el desastre causado por Shogakumon había perdido a toda su familia y ya no sabía si sus integrantes estaban aún con vida. Henry se conmovió por esto y se decidió a seguir adelante, tanto para ayudar a ese digimon como para ayudarse a sí mismo. Caminaron un largo trecho, hasta que se hizo repentinamente la noche, como de costumbre, trayendo con ella las partículas de información suelta y el viento.

- Henry, ¿Y si entramos a esa cueva para descansar? Ya es hora de dormir – Le dijo Nyaramon, ahogando un bostezo, mientras dos pequeñas lagrimitas de sueño afloraban de sus ojos.

- Me parece bien.. Podemos quedarnos ahí, pero mañana al amanecer seguiremos caminando. Debemos encontrar a mis amigos, antes de que regresen sin mí.

- ¿Tus amigos regresarían sin tí? – Le preguntó extrañada Nyaramon

- Bueno.. Digamos que cometí un error terrible

- ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? ¿Tiene algo que ver con la Rika que murmurabas en sueños?

Henry se ruborizó. No pensaba haber soñado con ella, pero era evidente.

- Sí, tiene que ver con eso.. Pero prefiero contártelo luego, sí no te molesta..

- Está bien, esperaré – Le contestó Nyaramon, con una sonrisa

Los dos entraron en la cueva. Nyaramon buscó de inmediato un lugar cómodo y cálido donde acostarse y se durmió casi al instante. Henry creyó que no podría dormir, pero casi sin pensarlo, cerró sus ojos y se sumió en un sueño profundo.

- Dígame, ¿Cómo están Takato, Rika, Ryo y Henry? – Insistía Juri, ahora acompañada por Hirokazu y Kenta, los tres muy preocupados. Los pequeños Ai, Makoto y Suzie miraban detrás, acompañados por Lopmon e Impmon, que lucían muy nerviosos. Yamaki pensó que debía decírselos, pero no creyó ser capaz. Shibumi se encargó de informarlos, y los tres se alegraron porque los chicos estuvieran bien, pero sus rostros se ensombrecieron al saber que Rika no volvería. Juri dejó que varias lágrimas surcaran sus mejillas; no estaba preparada para afrontar una pérdida, siempre creyó que los cuatro volverían sanos y salvos. Kenta se quedó callado, mientras Hirokazu abrazaba a Juri, repitiéndole una y otra vez que ya había pasado y que de nada valía llorar.

Ver ese cuadro destrozó el corazón de Yamaki, quién seguía preguntándose si no habría alguna forma de hacerla volver..

- No podemos hacer que ella vuelva.. Pero podríamos acompañarlos a ellos en su regreso.

- ¿A qué te refieres Kazu? – Le preguntó Kenta, extrañado

- Bueno, es que puede ser que con la inestabilidad que hubo en el digimundo..-

- ¡..Los portales! – Gritó Juri de repente – Podríamos ir a la vieja casa de Guilmon, allí debe de haber uno para entrar al Digimundo.

- Ni se les ocurra, chicos

Shibumi había salido de la nada. Aunque siempre tenía aspecto amigable, su semblante serio hizo que nadie refutara.

- Dense cuenta de que si ahora fueran al digimundo, solo serían una carga para quienes están aquí. Además, se buscarían muchos problemas innecesarios. Sus amigos volverán de cualquier modo

- Todos, excepto Rika – Le dijo Juri, con tristeza

Los chicos y Shibumi se quedaron callados. Nadie podía decir nada ante ese comentario, porque sabía que ella tenía razón, aunque nadie quería que la tuviera..


	18. Un sueño

Henry caminaba por un lugar que no conocía. Estaba muy iluminado, pero no veía ninguna fuente de luz aparente. Todo se veía muy neblinoso, como si se viera a través de un cristal empañado. Una tristeza extraña lo consumía, no era desesperante, sino más bien cálida y sutil, como la melancolía. Giró la cabeza hacia atrás, no sabía porqué, pero estaba seguro de que ella estaba ahí.

Salió caminando muy despacio de detrás de una roca, se veía muy hermosa, con el cabello suelto y la luz iluminando su pálida piel.

- ¿Nunca podrás volver?

Rika no sonrió, pero lo miró con cierta dulzura.

- Sabes que no.. Pero sigo aquí, soy parte de este lugar..

- De alguna manera, debes volver.. – Le dijo él, esperanzado - Yo sé que hay una forma y la encontraré..

La chica parecía no escucharlo. Solo se sentó en el suelo y miró hacia arriba. Henry se quedó en silencio, sentándose a su lado.

- Me siento en paz aquí.. Completa; como si ya no le faltase nada a mi vida.. Feliz y tranquila.. Como si estuviera en el cielo..

- Pero.. Si yo encontrara una forma de que vuelvas.. ¿No la tomarías, verdad?

- En realidad.. – Rika cerró los ojos durante un momento. Más que estarlo pensando, parecía como si esperara sentir su respuesta. – No lo sé..

Henry miró al suelo, algo cabizbajo. Se sentía un egoísta. Si Rika estaba feliz ahí, ¿Quién era él para arrebatarle ese sentimiento?

- Yo solo quiero que seas feliz.. Rika, yo..

- También quiero que seas feliz.. – Lo interrumpió ella – Por eso no debes estar triste por esto, ¿Sí? Tú eres fuerte.. Además – Rika se sonrojó un poco y se incomodó, pero lo dijo de cualquier modo – Yo siempre te cuido

Henry también se sonrojó.

- ¿Cómo puedes cuidarme? Ya no estás aquí..

Rika sonrió, divertida

- Idiota, yo formo parte del digimundo, estoy en todas partes. Aunque sea datos y no pueda materializarme, mi conciencia sigue viva.. – Su sonrisa cambió a una más dulce, y miró a Henry con un dejo de ternura – Ya no soy corpórea, no tengo tacto, porque no tengo piel.. Pero no me muevo de tu lado..

Henry la miró dulcemente, mientras una de sus mejillas se veía surcada por una lágrima.

- Yo debí de haberte cuidado.. Yo.. Te amo, Rika..

Rika sonrió, pero su sonrisa se veía borrosa. De hecho, todo comenzaba a verse borroso. Henry acercó el rostro de Rika y le dio un suave beso. Apenas se separaron, la chica desapareció.

- Y así termina el sueño.. – Se dijo a sí mismo, intentando convencerse de lo que estaba diciendo - Fue sólo eso, un sueño..

Recostado sobre el suelo, Henry seguía dormido, pero Nyaramon acababa de despertar. Su amigo se veía tan pacífico durmiendo que no quiso despertarlo para preguntarle quién era esa chica de cabellos marrones que se veía como un reflejo borroso y dormía placidamente a su lado..

[Nota: Sé que me salió re cortito, pero es que escuché una canción que me voló la cabeza y tuve que escribir ese sueño.. Amelie Akiyama, sé que no te gusta el Leeki, pero bueno, me salió así, espero no te moleste, jeje ^^]


	19. Enojos

Entrada la tarde, Juri, Hirokazu y Kenta salieron de los edificios de Hypnos. Caminaban juntos y deprisa, aunque no sabían bien a dónde se dirigían.

- Escuchen, sé que Shibumi podía estar en lo cierto con lo que dijo, pero también sé que nosotros evolucionamos como tamers y como personas.. – Dijo de pronto Hirokazu, quién lideraba la marcha, seguido por Kenta y más atrás Juri - Somos más maduros, conscientes y seguros de nosotros que la última vez que fuimos al digimundo. Además, tenemos a nuestros digimon a nuestro lado, algo que nos será ventajoso allá.. Quiero decir, ¡Vamos! Si fuimos la primera vez sin compañeros y estuvimos bien, ¿Por qué no intentarlo ahora?

- ¿No te estás confiando demasiado, Kazu? – Le pregunto Juri, algo insegura.

- Juri tiene razón.. Quizá Shibumi lo dijo porque no quiere que nos pongamos en riesgo y que luego seamos una carga para ellos, que deberán protegernos.

Hirokazu miró a Kenta, algo molesto

- ¿Y por qué deberían protegernos? Nosotros podemos cuidar de nuestras espaldas, somos tamers al igual que ellos..

- Pero, Kazu – Habló Juri nuevamente - Yo no tengo a mi digimon compañero a mi lado.. MarineAngemon no es un digimon de lucha, aunque sea muy fuerte - Kenta asintió, mirando con orgullo sobre su hombro al pequeño digimon rosado, recordando la pelea contra el D-Reaper - Y ellos tienen mucha más experiencia que nosotros como tamers.. Por eso los llamaron a ellos..

- Es que.. – Hirokazu parecía quedarse sin argumentos – No quiero quedarme aquí con los brazos cruzados..

- Yo tampoco, pero si vamos allá solo seremos una molestia..

- No lo digas así, Juri – Le dijo Kenta, algo acongojado

Los tres miraron hacia el frente. Casi sin notarlo habían llegado a la antigua casa de Guilmon, donde estaba sentado Calumon, que parecía estarlos esperando.

- Calumon, ¿Qué haces aquí?

El pequeño digimon les dirigió una mirada triste.

- Chicos.. Calumon sabe que Rika ya no volverá, calu.. Ha sentido como su información forma parte del digimundo..

Los chicos lo miraron algo afligidos.

- Calumon, vino aquí para decirles que no vayan..

Hirokazu se enojó bastante. Ya era suficiente que Shibumi, Yamaki y Tao le dijeran que no debía ir al digimundo, pero ahora Calumon

- ¿¡Y qué no crees que podamos salir vivos del digimundo!? ¿De verdad se creen que somos tan tontos?

El digimon levantó la cabeza hacia él y le dijo simplemente:

- Calumon no quiere perder a otro de sus amigos, calu..

Y diciendo esto, se marchó volando, dejando a los tres chicos mirando hacia adentro del refugio, más confusos que antes..

- Pero, ¿No podríamos utilizar el programa aislador de información que creaste para separar los datos de Leomon de los de Impmon?

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Yamaki daba vueltas por la habitación, pensando un método para regresar a Rika, aunque sus esfuerzos habían sido infructuosos: Le había propuesto por lo menos siete opciones a Tao y todas habían sido descartadas por alguna o otra razón.

- No, no sería posible..

- ¿Y ahora por qué?

- La data del digimundo es miles de veces mayor que la de un digimon.. Mi programa no podría soportar tanta cantidad de información..

- ¿Y si lo ampliáramos?

- No se podría, ampliar un programa a esas instancias requiere de una cantidad bestial de energía.. Además que requiere de mucho tiempo, y hay un riesgo muy grande de que el programa se descomponga o que deje de funcionar a la mitad.. Y si dejara de hacerlo mientras estamos materializando a Rika, provocaría que su información se perdiera para siempre..

- ¿Entonces?

- No lo sé, Yamaki, déjame pensar..

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

- Ya llevamos demasiado tiempo caminando.. No vamos a encontrar a Henry..

- Espero que el idiota no se esté moviendo, sino nos llevará el doble de tiempo encontrarlo.. A fin de cuentas, terminó siendo una carga

Takato se enojó al oír eso. Terriermon frunció e seño, pero Renamon le hizo una seña para que no reaccionara, mientras que Ciberdramon y Guilmon miraban azorados.

- Ryo, ¡Nada en el mundo te autoriza a desvalorizar a un amigo!

- ¡Él no es mi amigo! ¡Y por su culpa Rika ya no está más aquí, y lo sabes!

Ryo se puso más enérgico, pero Takato no bajó la voz

- ¡El que tú no lo consideres tu amigo, no te da derecho a insultarlo frente a mí!

Ryo se calmó un poco, y Takato continuó, con el rostro algo endurecido por la rabia acumulada, pero más tranquilo.

- No vimos el combate y tampoco preguntamos que ocurrió, así que no podemos llegar a conclusiones rápidas.. Tanto Terriermon como Renamon podrían decirnos lo que sucedió, pero ahora ya no tiene sentido.. Lo que pasó ya pasó.. No importa si culpas a Henry o culpas a Shogakumon o me culpas a mí.. Rika no volverá..

El rostro de Ryo se ensombreció. Se dio vuelta bruscamente, para que Takato no lo viera llorar. Ya estaba, Rika no volvería.. No debía martirizar más a Henry. Quizá él había hecho todo por defenderla, pero aún así no pudo.

Se secó las lágrimas y junto con Takato y los digimon reanudaron la búsqueda de su amigo.

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Henry seguía caminando a través del desierto con Nyaramon casi dormida sobre su cabeza. Vadearon una formación montañosa y llegaron a un prado: Era el límite entre esa zona del digimundo con una zona boscosa. Apenas miraron, se encontraron con una manada de viejos Mamothmon. Se veían débiles, descoloridos y muy cansados, todos echados en el suelo, con la mirada perdida.

- Aquí vienen a morir

Nyaramon habló en vos algo baja, y con lo que dijo a Henry se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Qué los digimon, al igual que todos los seres cumplen un ciclo.. Y luego, cuando su digicore ya no soporta más la reescritura de la información, finalmente mueren, esparciendo su información y siendo absorbida por el digimundo.. La mayor parte de esa información queda suelta, como esas partículas de polvo.. Y de vez en cuando, esas partículas de polvo se unen para formar otro digimon y así continua el ciclo..

Henry contempló a la manada de digimon. Uno abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y luego desapareció muy despacio en un cúmulo de información, que voló hacia el cielo. Eso lo hizo recordar el momento en que Rika..

- Pero, ¿Por qué ocurre esto? ¿Significa que Terriermon y los demás morirán algún día?

- De hecho, no.. Terriermon tiene un tamer que le da cariño, amor y amistad.. Esos sentimientos son procesados por nuestro digicore como datos benignos y que dan longevidad.. Así que mientras tu estés con Terriermon y lo trates como a un amigo, él vivirá..

El rostro de Nyaramon se entristeció un poco, mientras su ojos miraban hacia abajo, melancólicamente..

- En cambio, los digimon que estamos aquí.. Bueno, sí tenemos ese destino.. Por eso es que los digimon de aquí quieren ir al mundo real.. Para encontrar un tamer que los haga fuertes y vivir aventuras junto a él..

- Pero.. ¿Qué es lo que los retiene aquí?

- No lo sé.. Supe de un tiempo en el que cada humano tenía a su compañero digimon.. Pero algo ocurrió, y ya no pudimos pasar al mundo real, porque cada vez que un digimon atraviesa el portal, el digimundo sufre una alteración, casi como si fuera manejado por una computadora central y ésta se sobrecargara de tareas..

Henry se puso serio y siguió avanzando.

- Voy a investigar esto.. Los digimon son seres puros y amigables y merecen tener a un amigo humano a su lado que les de cariño..

Nyaramon sonrió dulcemente mirando a Henry quién le devolvió la sonrisa y siguieron su camino hacia el bosque..


	20. Esperanza

Henry continuó caminando, adentrándose más en el bosque, donde había unos árboles inmensos. Al pie de uno de éstos (Que parecía un nogal, pero demasiado crecido) se detuvo para descansar un poco: La caminata lo había agotado mucho, y más el hecho de llevar el peso de Nyaramon sobre su cabeza todo el camino.. Algo lo estaba inquietando desde hacía un tiempo..

- Nyaramon..

- ¿Sí, Henry?

- ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto acerca del ciclo de los digimon, su origen y todo lo que me contaste?

Nyaramon pareció buscar una buena respuesta durante un momento, mirando hacia arriba con una dulce mirada pensativa, rascándose la cabeza con su propia cola.

- Bien.. En realidad, no lo sé.. Ya nací con esa información.. Según me dijeron los otros digimon con los que vivía, fui creada a partir de una información algo extraña..

No sabía porqué, pero Henry recordó de inmediato a Calumon..

Volvió a su acostumbrada mirada pensativa, poniéndose dos dedos sobre la barbilla, como apoyando su cara en su mano.

- "¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Era Nyaramon un digimon cualquiera, o algo lo había puesto en su camino por alguna razón que él desconocía?

Se sobresaltó de pronto por una idea repentina, pero Nyaramon no lo notó

- "¿Y si este digimon está programado para guiarnos a los tamers hasta donde está ese ente que no deja que ellos vayan al digimundo? Quizá sea eso.. Tendré que investigar.."

Rápidamente miró a su lado, pero para su sorpresa, Nyaramon ya se había quedado dormida.

- ¡Sí que duerme esta pequeña! - Exclamó, con los ojos muy abiertos, algo pasmado, y luego añadió - Tendré que postergar esta investigación hasta más tarde..

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Los demás chicos en el digimundo se hallaban algo dispersos. Takato seguía algo dolido por la pelea con Ryo, y éste, por su parte, se sentía bastante apenado, pero pensó que si intentaba entablar una conversación en ese momento con Takato, aunque fuese para pedirle disculpas, el otro no reaccionaria bien.. Decidió quedarse callado, hasta que las cosas se calmaran..

Renamon aun quería llevar en brazos a Terriermon, pero éste le pidió amablemente que lo dejara caminar.

- Renamon, ¿Ahora Henry es nuestro Tamer compartido?

- Parece que sí.. Por mi parte, solo Rika ha sido y será mi tamer.. Aunque el D-Power de Rika siguió funcionando con Henry y él fue capaz de hacerme digievolucionar.. Supongo que es ahora nuestro tamer..

Terriermon suspiró; era obvio que la idea no lo entusiasmaba mucho..

- No te preocupes, Terriermon - Añadió luego Renamon, mirando al cielo - Yo sé que aunque tuviera miles de digimon, Henry siempre sería no solo tu tamer, sino tu amigo..

Hubo un corto silencio luego de esas palabras, que Terriermon se encargó de romper..

- Cambiaste mucho tu manera de pensar, Renamon - Le dijo el pequeño digimon con un dejo de asombro en el rostro

Renamon lo miró, y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, a la que Terriermon respondió, con una sonrisa más amplia y amistosa.

Takato seguía algo molesto con Ryo, pero trataba de calmarse y entenderlo. Él no era muy cercano a Henry, y estaba enamorado de Rika. Y si ella había desaparecido mientras peleaba junto a él, su reacción era comprensible. Trató de pensar si fuera Ryo quién debía proteger a Juri y hubiera fallado.. Realmente no sabría como reaccionar.. Pensaba que quizá hubiese reaccionado como él, no lo sabía y esperaba no tener que averiguarlo nunca.. De repente, algo cortó sus pensamientos, haciéndolo sobresaltarse..

- ¡Takato! - Chilló Guilmon con su voz aguda

Takato, Ryo y los demás digimon corrieron en dirección a donde Guilmon se encontraba. Estaba cerca de una formación montañosa, donde más allá se podía ver un prado, con decenas de Mamothmon echados en el pasto

- ¿Qué ocurre, Guilmon?

- ¡Aquí huele a Henry!

A Takato se le iluminaron los ojos.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí, y también hay olor a gato, junto al de Henry

Takato y Ryo se miraron, extrañados. ¿A gato?

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

- Bueno.. No hagan caso de lo que dice Calumon.. Debemos ir..

- ¡Kazu, ya basta! ¡Te estás dejando llevar por tus impulsos y tu orgullo! ¿Acaso no entiendes lo que podría pasar? ¡Piensa un poco, ¿Quieres?!

Hirokazu se asombró de que Kenta lo confrontara así, pero de igual manera le respondió:

- ¡Sólo quiero ir a ayudar! ¡No quiero quedarme sin hacer nada!

- ¡Hirokazu, no entiendes! Sabes lo que está en riesgo.. Rika no volverá, ¡Por más que no haya muerto aquí, no volverá! ¡Esto no es un juego!

- Sólo porque tú eres un cobarde dices eso!

Kenta abrió los ojos. Sabía que Hirokazu se tenía eso guardado, sabía que se lo diría en algún momento, pero no creyó que le doliera tanto

- ¡S.. Sí soy un cobarde! ¿Y qué? Al menos pienso, al menos sé valorar lo que es la vida

- ¿Vida? ¡Tú no disfrutas tu vida! ¡No haces nada que no esté dentro de las reglas, jamás quebrantarías una ley, jamás desobedecerías!

- ¡Tú no entiendes! ¡No entiendes la importancia de la vida!

A medida que avanzaba la discusión su tono subía más y más. Juri estaba en medio, frente a los dos, y pasaba la mirada de uno a otro con lágrimas saliéndose de sus ojos.

- ¡Basta ya, chicos! ¡No peleen más! Hirokazu, sé que quieres proteger a los chicos, pero debes entender que no nos necesitan en este momento, y solo pondrás en peligro tu vida si vas al digimundo ahora..

Los chicos se calmaron mientras miraban a Juri, quién continuó hablando..

- La vida es algo muy valioso, pero algo todavía más importante es el valor que tiene nuestra vida para los demás.. ¿Te has preguntado al menos porque Kenta reacciona así? Él es tu mejor amigo, y no hay nadie que valore más tu vida..

Kazu dejó caer una lágrima por su mejilla izquierda, al tiempo que miró a Kenta, quién ya tenía el rostro surcado por varios lagrimones. Ambos se dieron un abrazo, palmeándose la espalda, diciéndose que lo sentían..

Juri contempló tiernamente la escena, feliz de que todo se hubiera resuelto. Pero no los miró mucho más: Él huevo canela en su regazo había comenzado a brillar intensamente, vibrando un poco. Los chicos se separaron y miraron con la boca y los ojos abiertos el huevo, mientras que un pequeño digimon emergía del brillo platino. A Juri se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas de alegría, cuando vio a su pequeño Popomon mirándola con dulzura desde su regazo..

La chica lo abrazó muy suavemente y Kazu dejó escapar una exclamación en voz baja

- Leomon sigue enseñándonos sobre la vida.. Aunque acabe de nacer..

Juri alzó al pequeño y los chicos la escoltaron de nuevo a Hypnos, ya que tenían instrucciones de volver ahí cuando naciera.

Aún en el camino le fue imposible a Juri limpiarse las lágrimas. No dejaba de observar a su compañero digimon, pensando con una sonrisa en la cara:

- "Por fin" "Por fin estás de vuelta conmigo"


	21. Madurez

¡Dioses! Empecé a escribir este fic en el 2007 (Semi-publicado en Fanfiction desde principios del 2009) y lo había olvidado por completo.

Tuve que leerlo entero para recordar como iba la trama.. La verdad, da plena cuenta de qué capítulos escribí con casi catorce años y cuales escribí con quince, trama muy suelta, demasiado apresurada, errores gramaticales y de repetición.. Demasiados capítulos muy cortos.. Ahora lo seguiré e intentaré mejorar la calidad del escrito, solo porque tengo estas personitas (Amelie, Reynatamer002, ZX, Juri de Lammermoor y Atlantasan) que me siguieron y me pidieron que lo continúe.

Espero esté más o menos de su agrado ^^U

Disclaimer: La primera vez que hago uno.. Nunca me di cuenta de que me podían meter presa si no lo hacía (?)

La historia original de Digimon (Que me encargué de continuar porque los perezosos no lo hicieron Jum! ¬¬) no me pertenece, tampoco los personajes ni los digimon, a excepción de Nyaromon, que es mi digimon personal :3

* * *

Capítulo 21: Madurez

Al fin, luego de una larga caminata volviendo sobre sus propios pasos, llegaron a Hypnos otra vez y le entregaron el pequeño Digimon a Anna, una de las nuevas reclutas del grupo salvaje, además de los miembros originales.

Yuri se quedó en la sala de espera, totalmente absorta en sus pensamientos, pero Hirokazu y Kenta no lograban distraerse.

Les parecía demasiado extraño el hecho de no haber visto a sus amigos en el lugar, si se suponía que debían de haber encontrado a Henry y salido ya. Temían mucho por sus vidas, después de lo que había ocurrido con Rika.

…

Henry decidió quedarse en el lugar. Por alguna razón, ahora ya no le molestaba el hecho obvio de que sus compañeros le estaban siguiendo los pasos para dar con él. En un principio no quería ser encontrado, pero después de conocer la información que la pequeña Nyaramon le había administrado, lo que más quería era regresar y comentarle aquello a su padre, a Yamaki y al resto del equipo salvaje.

De seguro, si encontraban esa especie de base de datos que Nyaromon había mencionado, podrían comprender definitivamente la estructura del Digimundo..

"_No lo sé.. Supe de un tiempo en el que cada humano tenía a su compañero Digimon..__" _

Cada humano con su compañero Digimon.. Le parecía una imagen muy bella, niños jugando con sus Digimon, ancianos acompañados por sus Digimon, contándoles sus historias y riendo.. Aunque no debió meditarlo demasiado para darse cuenta de que podría ser muy contraproducente. El humano es un ser corrupto, ya que se mueve únicamente por intereses egoístas y por pura soberbia.. No era difícil imaginar, entonces, el tipo de mundo que sería si los Digimon tenían libre acceso al mundo real: Peleas entre ellos, para bien cual lograba salir con vida, personas utilizándolos en asaltos y homicidios.. Guerras en las cuales ellos actuarían como armas.. Era muy cercano a la forma de ver las cosas que tenía Rika antes de que viera a Renamon como su amiga.. Rika, de una u otra forma volvía a recordarla.. Rika.. Rika era el Digimundo ahora.. No podía avocarse a nada más que protegerlo..

…

Ryo, Takato, Ciberdramon, Renamon y Terriermon seguían a Guilmon lo más rápido que podían, lo que ya de por sí era bastante difícil, sin tener que sumar el cansancio que tenían por la batalla apenas terminada. Era algo realmente interesante ver al Digimon correr como un enajenado cada vez que reencontraba el rastro de Henry, luego de haberlo perdido por algunos momentos.

Takato seguía algo desconcertado por el olor a gato que Guilmon había captado. Era raro que Henry estuviera con un Digimon desconocido, tenía algo de miedo, ya que quizás significaba que algún Digimon lo había raptado o algo por el estilo. De cualquier forma, no le preguntaba nada a Ryo. Él estaba muy callado, Takato pensó que quizás estuviera ansioso de ver a Henry solo para darle una paliza, pensamiento que le hizo tener un ligero escalofrío.

Aún considerando el anterior comportamiento de Ryo para con Henry, el pensamiento del chico castaño de los goggles no podía estar más lejos de la realidad.

Cuando se calmó, Ryo reflexionó acerca del asunto. Estaba consciente de que Henry quería a Rika casi tanto como él la quería, así que debía ser comprensivo.. Ryo siempre había sido muy maduro, no había razón para que ésta vez no actuara así..

…

- ¡Señor Yamaki!

Una vocecita dulce resonó en la sala, en la que solo se escuchaban los sonidos típicos de la oficina de Hypnos: Tecleos, pitidos, la máquina de café..

Mitsuo Yamaki dio respingo y en seguida se dirigió a la oficina principal, que a pesar de ser uno de los cuartos más grandes del edificio, no era más grande que la recepción de un hotel.

- Yuri, Hirokazu y Kenta.. ¿Acaso no les dije que se fueran a casa tranquilos? - Dijo, con un tic en el párpado izquierdo.

- Lo sentimos, es que el huevo de Juri eclosionó, y vinimos a traer al Popomon para que lo examinaran. Además, queremos saber porqué los chicos no han regresado aún..

Yamaki observó a Hirokazu, quien acababa de hablar, por un momento. Se acercó un poco y le respondió:

- En realidad, aún no han podido encontrar a Henry, por lo que no han podido regresar aún.. De cualquier forma, sabemos que Henry está bien, así que no se preocupen, en cualquier momento lo encontraran..

Juri no tenía duda de que sería así, pero, por alguna extraña razón, sentía que no iban a regresar, o mejor dicho, que se tardarían mucho más tiempo en regresar. Además, por primera vez desde que supieron acerca de su misión especial, sentía que realmente los necesitaban.. Era bastante raro..

…

- Y ahora.. ¿Qué es ovalado, amarillo claro, con cola y rayas violetas?

- Eres tú, Nyaromon, ya te dijiste dos o tres veces.. - Respondió Henry, que más que hastiado, se sentía en paz. Ese Digimon le despertaba mucha ternura, le recordaba a Suzie, aunque, de hecho.. Nyaromon lo exasperaba menos..

- Bien, bien, lo siento.. Es que si no veo algo que describir, no me sale.. Veamos.. - Agregó el pequeño Digimon, rascándose detrás de las orejas con su propia cola, como solía hacerlo cada vez que se ponía a pensar. - ¿Qué es rojo y negro, camina en dos patas y tiene cara de tonto?

Henry levantó despacio la cabeza, entendiendo el Digimon que acababa de describir, justo antes de que un grito dirigido a él se perdiera en el claro del bosque.

- ¡Henry!

Takato se acercaba corriendo, con su típica sonrisa optimista, seguido de Ryo y los demás Digimon.

Henry se puso de pie, con Nyaromon aún en su cabeza y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos. Apenas los alcanzó, Takato lo estrechó en un abrazo amistoso; se notaba que lo había tenido más que preocupado.

- Te estuvimos buscando, ahora que ya estás aquí, podemos regresar..

Henry lo observó como si estuviese ausente por unos momentos, hasta que Takato cambió su sonrisa por una expresión de desconcierto.

- Henry, ¿Qué ocurre?

- No creo que podamos regresar aún.. Hay cosas importantes que debemos investigar primero.. - Dijo el aludido, con determinación, mirando a los ojos a su amigo.

Ryo dio un dudoso paso al frente, como si realmente no estuviera muy seguro de lo que estaba por hacer. Aún así, se acercó a Henry, el cual lo observaba con un semblante sereno, aunque de todas formas, muy serio. No tenía idea de las intenciones del muchacho..

Cuando estuvo frente a él, Henry tuvo el acto reflejo de cerrar los ojos, como si se encontrara ante una colisión inminente, pero nada ocurrió. Ryo le tendió su mano y le dirigió una mirada calma.

- Confío en que debe de ser algo realmente importante, si viene de ti.. Lamento lo de antes.. - Dijo, en un tono tranquilizador.

Henry se sorprendió por la madurez que Ryo estaba demostrando, aunque en realidad, no tenía nada de qué sorprenderse.. Le dirigió una sonrisa y, sin más, estrechó su mano.

* * *

Bueno, así queda hasta el 21.. Es de noche ya y no tengo mucho tiempo para volver a leerlo y corregirlo, si notan errores, háganmelo saber.

Espero que les guste y me dejen algún Review n.n

Sayo!


End file.
